My Another World - A Parallel Universe With A Cheat Like Ability
by Nadonaka
Summary: While fighting a villain, Izuku Midoriya met his tragic demise. Regretting the thought of not achieving his objective of being the number one hero, he came to life in another world with a cheat like ability. But, Why the hell did he become a Girl? Damn it! OP Izuku! Isekai-Tensei. I finally made my first cover image!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title: **My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a cheat like Ability

**Summary:**

While fighting a villain, Izuku Midoriya met his tragic demise. Regretting the thought of not achieving his objective of being the number one hero, he came to life in another world with a cheat like ability. But, Why the hell did he become a girl? Damn it!

**Genre:** Gender-bender, Isekai (Another World), Tensei (Reincarnation), Adventure, Game-like Ability, Parallel Universe, Comedy.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue** – Why did I became a Girl?

* * *

Izuku saw Todoroki and Katsuki blew the villain away right before his eyes. He narrowed his eyes gently when he saw Uraraka and the others panicked while rushing in his direction as he fell lifeless on the ground. He tried smiling but from what he could tell from the expressions of his comrades, he somehow felt that he had failed to do that at least.

He can hear an irritating ringing in his head so he had a hard time hearing what they were shouting. He would have guessed something like 'It should be okay.' Or 'hang in there!'.

Ahh, even Kacchan was unusually worried. He can see that Iida was crying while his snot was all over the place. He wanted to laugh with his signature grin plastered on his face that he had also inherited from All Might but he couldn't. He was guessing that he doesn't have any time left as the soaring pain in his abdomen is slowly making him unconscious. He should probably let Kacchan inherit his quirk while he is at it.

Mustering his strength, he plucked a strand of his hair and gave it to Katsuki who knew about One for All. He saw Katsuki's eyes widen in surprise but still reluctantly took it from his trembling grasp. He knew that Katsuki would be able to lead the world at peace, he just need to look out for his personality. He just had to wonder if Kacchan would even eat his hair.

Now that all of that are settled, the only thing he was regretting is that, he had failed All Might. All Might who gave him the chance to be a hero. All Might who made his dream come true. All Might who believed in him. If he had another chance to be a hero again, then he would do his best once more.

Ahh, he forgot that he had not even said a proper goodbye to his beloved mother who was probably crying her hearts out while watching this fight live.

But he guessed that he had a fulfilling life, making friends, saving his important people, and meeting everyone who made his life bright.

His eyes fluttered shut as he smiled in satisfaction and drifted off to the darkness.

* * *

"Izu—"

Izuku scrunch his forehead in irritation as he heard his mother's voice while someone is shaking him awake.

"Izu, wake—"

Another vigorous shaking made him swat the hand who was disturbing his sleep and rolled to his side.

Wait. Sleep?

"IZUMI! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALREADY NOON! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?"

He bolted awake at his mother's booming voice and stood up in the bed with a start.

Inko Midoriya glared at him with both her hands in her hips. Izuku was surprised. From what he could remember, he was fighting the villain with his former classmates and friends, so why in the world is he here? But first of all, was his mom this slim before? Why is she even wearing a dress?

"Mom?" a squeaky voice came out as he tried talking. His eyes widen in a start as he grip his throat.

Hmm? Why did his voice came out like that?

But first of all, he look down when he notice something was wrong. He tried moving his hands back and fort as he stared at his small hands.

Wha—?

WHY THE HELL DID HIS HANDS BECOME SMALL?

He screech loudly making his mother jumped at the sudden noise as she covered both her ears.

"What is wrong with you?" Inko scolded Izuku in irritation.

"Why is my hand so small?" he asked in another squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Inko raised an unamused eyebrow. "Why is your hand small? Did you hit your head or what? That's because you're just a five years old kid. Just because you used up all your mana yesterday until you fainted, you already had forgotten your own hands?"

"Five? Mana? Fainted? What are you eve—?" he stopped his questions when he saw a full body length mirror in front of his bed.

In the reflection, standing in a fluffy golden canopy bed, a cute little five years old curly green-haired girl, that reach her hips, with freckles in both her cheeks was staring back at him.

He raised his right hand while the reflection followed his gesture. He raised another hand while the reflection followed suit.

Inko Midoriya covered her ears once again as another loud screeching scream reverberated the Midoriya household.

Her daughter must have hit her head at the fall and gone crazy.

* * *

Izuku paced back and fort in his room. He had already calmed down after a little while.

His mother who was irritated at his odd behavior left him alone and went back outside his room to do whatever she was doing before. Why did she even wake him up if there was a servant with her?

From what he could tell, he became a five years old again. From what he look like, he became a girl (He didn't have the heart to check what's down there when the servants which confused him changes his pajama to a frilly dress). They must be filthy rich as he notice the structure of his room, not to mention, there were servants with maid costume on. His mother called him 'Izumi' so that must be his name- or her. The last memory he had was when he and the others are fighting a villain and he was hit in his abdomen and possibly died.

So his conclusion is that, after dying that time, he got reincarnated. That's the only thing he could think about.

But for goodness sake! Why the hell did he became a girl? Is this some sort of punishment for crying out loud?

"Ojou-sama, Ochako-sama is here." a female muffled voice outside his room interfered his internal panicking. It must be that maid who changes his clothes earlier.

Ochako? Does she mean Uraraka? And what's up with that 'Ojou-sama' title? That's seriously embarrassing!

Ignoring everything that happened, Izuku's eyes suddenly brightened up hearing a familiar name as he rushed outside his room. The hallways was also humongous with intricate golden designs. There where vases full of flowers at every corner. Doors and doors which he had no idea what they were supposed to be. Eventually, he saw a staircase at the end and carefully walk downstairs. The house is huge and he had a hard time finding the living room but there were people with maid outfits that gave him direction. If there were no guides then he might possibly get lost without a map.

When he arrived in the living room, he saw his mother drinking tea elegantly while reading a book and a little Uraraka, while also wearing a dress, sitting comfortably in another chair.

"Izumi-sama!" she greeted cheerfully with a bright smile. "Let's go out and play!"

"Go and eat breakfast first before going out. And also, don't overuse your Mana again until you faint, you hear me?" His mother scolded him sternly.

Why did his mother's timid and kind personality become like this again?

But that 'Mana' word again? Isn't mana something like an energy you use when using magic? Is that something like that?

_**《**__**Answer: Mana is the power of the elemental force of nature embodied in an object or person.**__**》**_

"Huek!?" Izuku let out a weird sound when he heard an electronic female voice out of nowhere.

His mother and Uraraka stared at him in confusion. He laughed out nervously and said that 'It was nothing.' He must be the only one who was able to hear that.

He went to the dining room while Uraraka followed him cheerfully. Another servants were waiting for them at the corner as their breakfast was already prepared on a rectangular table.

'Who said that?' He asked internally.

_**《**__**Answer: We are called as 'Nanomachine' in your world.**__**》**_

Ohh.. they answered!

'What's a nanomachine?'

_**《**__**Answer: We are beings of only people with higher authority can command. We are magic in itself.**__**》**_

'Higher Authority?' he wondered while tilting his head as he took a seat.

_**《**__**Answer: Magical beings with high magic potential.**__**》**_

'Beings? Something like?'

_**《**__**Answer: The God.**__**》**_

Izuku choked on his saliva. 'You mean the creator?'

_**《**__**Answer: Something like that.**__**》**_

'Wait. Wait, why can I command a nanomachine?' he thought frantically. Why can he command a being that only a God can command?

_**《**__**Answer: That's because, Izumi Midoriya, is a being that has 80% of magic capacity that the God have.**__**》**_

'You have got to be kidding me!?'

_**《**__**Was that a joke? Should I laugh? Ha ha ha**__**》**_the monotonous voice of the nanomachine asked making Izuku sweatdropped.

'Never mind that! What's the normal magic capacity of a human?'

_**《**__**Answer: a normal human can used at least 2%, a human with offensive magic can use 5-20%, while a hero can unlock until 25-30% of it's power. In addition to the question, demi-humans like elves has at least 10-20% and High elves can use 10-25% magic capacity. Demon-kin can used 5-10%, and Demons with noble blood can use 10-25% while the demon king can use 30%. Fairies and the Spirit-kin can use 15% while rare ones can use 25%. Monsters with an SSS class rank can used 40%. Though Beastman can't used magic, they had secret techniques that they can only use called as Arts. There are also chosen Ancient Dragons that could talk to us with a magic capacity of 50%. Dragon-kin which are half-humans can use 15-25% of their magic capacity. Beings with 50% and above has the ability to talk to us and some even has the ability to command us.**__**》**_

'Are you saying that I'm a monster?'

_**《**__**Answer: We didn't mention such a thing.**__**》**_

Izuku wanted to flip the table in front of him.

"Izumi-sama?" Uraraka's worried childish voice asked him. "You've been making weird faces since a while ago. Are you okay?"

Izuku sheepishly scratch his hair that made his tiny fingers tangled in his curly hair. 'Why does this body have long hair anyway? That just gets in the way.'

_**《**__**Answer: That's because Inko Midoriya adores Izumi with the long hair. Warning: Please do not cut your hair or Izumi might incur the wrath of a demon.**__**》**_

'Thanks for that!' he gratefully thank the nanomachine. He nearly had this urge to cut it. Based on his mother's personality, she would definitely turn into a demon.

Why is his mother's personality like that anyway? Isn't she supposed to be a fluffy and kind type of character? Someone, you should protect with your life.

_**《**__**Answer: Inko Midoriya's personality changed after so many battles.**__**》**_

'Battles?'

_**《**__**Answer: Inko Midoriya is one of the human with a high magic capacity of 20%. Not on a hero's level but is called an outstanding S-class adventurer.**__**》**_

'Adventurer!?' Izuku choke on the bread he was currently eating. Uraraka worriedly look at him with an eyebrow raised but then continued eating her own portion.

_**《**__**Answer: That's right. Inko Midoriya is retired after giving birth to Izumi. In addition, Izumi have a skill to peek into the status of a person. The skill is called 'Appraisal'. Just think of the word 'Appraise' while looking at the object.**__**》**_

'Appraisal?' he though while looking at the happy Uraraka which was cheerfully eating her breakfast in front of her.

**Ping!**

**[Status:**

Name: Ochako Uraraka {Viscount Uraraka Household}

Titles: (Cheerful Uraraka)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Human

Level: 12

Magic Capacity: 25%

HP: 6000/6000

MP: 24000/24000

STR: 601

VIT: 635

INT: 740

DEX: 622

SPD: 569

LCK: 705

DEF: 599

**Skills: **

Wind Magic – Lv.1

Charm – Lv.3

Zero Gravity – Lv.2**]**

Izuku's eyes widen when a virtual-like four-sided screen appeared in front of him.

A screen with a game-like system. What the hell? Is this something like those stories about reincarnating in another world?

Don't tell me—

'Status!'

Ping-!

**[Status**

Name: Izumi Midoriya {Viscount Midoriya Household}

Titles: (The Chosen One) | (Reincarnated)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Demi-God

Level: 5

Magic Capacity: 80%

HP: 50000/50000

MP: 250000/250000

STR: 5021

VIT: 5932

INT: 6001

DEX: 5469

SPD: 5201

LCK: 6013

DEF: 6110

**Skills:**

One for All – Lv.1

Appraisal – Lv. MAX**]**

Izuku's eyes bulged at his own status. He's a demi-god? What the hell? Isn't that like, a half God? But wait, he had One for All as a skill? How come? And compared to Uraraka's status even though her level is higher, his status is way too superior!

_**《**__**Answer: The moment Izumi remembered the memory of her past life, Izumi gained the skill 'One for All'. And as Izumi is that of a Demi-God with an 80% magic capacity, no matter even with magic or physiques, Izumi is that of a higher being than any other.**__**》**_

'Then how about All Might?'

_**《**__**Answer: Toshinori Yagi or known as All Might is one of the rare heroes who had unlock 30% of the magic capacity. He had also a skill called 'One for All'.**__**》**_

'All Might is a hero? Of course he is! All Might is the best after all!' Izuku smiled brightly, momentarily forgetting about what he had learned as he finished his food in big bites.

* * *

"We'll get going, Mom!" Izuku said in his unfamiliar squeaky voice. Uraraka agreed after him. He heard something like a 'behave like a lady while outside.' In response as the door closes behind him.

He went out with Uraraka to 'play' in order to get information in his surrounding. It seems that appraisal can help get information. Like which house is which or the name of the Territory. Trees and grass can also be appraise. Even those weird animals.

The Territory is called as Cielo Domain. One of the biggest Territory of the Fiamma Kingdom from a Viscount's household. The Domain is the farthest from the Royal Capital with a month travel, the territory resides near the border of the Demon Kingdom. Demon seems to be a normal thing here so when he got excited at the fact, Uraraka was looking at him in a weird way.

He learned that this world is not the same as his past life world. There were no technologies made of science like in his former world but instead there were magic devices which they use for their everyday life.

And what shocked him the most was that, Todoroki's are Royalties. What the hell? Uraraka and his family are also from noble ranks which bewildered him. But hearing there are royalties and for them to be someone he knew is somewhat surprising.

Also, this Territory was under the Midoriya Household. Uraraka seems to be visiting their Territory to play. The Uraraka Household are from a neighbor territory which they held in friendly terms.

The Territory he was living is under Todoroki's kingdom, the Fiamma Kingdom. The Emperor is a retired adventurer with a 'Hero' title that had unlocked 25% of his magic capacity. Todoroki Shoto, the youngest prince had also a potential to gain a hero rank. Uraraka seems to be of a hero rank as well, as she had 25% magic capacity.

And also, there are no Kacchan living in this village. He wondered if what kind of life does the Kacchan in this world has?

_**《**__**Answer: Katsuki Bakugou is the only heir of the Dragon Empire. He had the potential to gain the hero rank as well with a 30% magic capacity.**__**》**_

'I shouldn't have asked.'

But first of all. Can he turn as a guy?

_**《**__**Answer: Impossible. There are skills in which Izumi can disguise as the male species but we disagree with the idea. Izumi should get used to being a female instead of disguising as a male. Izumi's male form is also plain.**__**》**_

'Nano-chan, are you dissing me off?'

_**《**__**Answer: We don't think so.**__**》**_

Izuku sighed in defeat, but still, he wanted to be a guy but he was sure that his mother would cry tears of blood before that.

"Izumi-sama, should we continue practicing magic again today?" Uraraka interrupted him.

Izuku blink twice at Uraraka. Practice magic? Was that the reason he fainted? Isn't he supposed to be a demi-god?

_**《**__**Answer: It seems like, Izumi had unlocked the demi-God race after regaining her memories. In addition, please act with an etiquette or Izumi will look like a fool.**__**》**_

"Uh sure, Ur – I mean, Yes, I supposed so, Ochako-sama." Damn nobles and acting lady-like he thought as he immediately corrected himself.

Uraraka giggled. "It's fine to act like you always do. We are just by ourselves anyway."

"Th-then, don't mind if I do."

Uraraka smiled brightly making Izuku blush. Ah the refreshing Uraraka-san is still here.

The two of them passed by in different places. The people of the Domain greeted them nicely as they went to their usual place to practice. Uraraka is leading the way.

Izuku stared in amazement at the medieval like era city. There was a booming market with bustling and cheerful people. There was a huge dancing fountain in the middle of the plaza. He also heard Uraraka said something about an Adventurer's Guild. In all the Viscount's Territories, the Midoriya Household seems to have the biggest Territory in the kingdom or so he heard.

When he came to, the two of them are in an isolated forest in one of the corner of the Territory. He had to wonder if it's okay to walk by themselves? Isn't it dangerous for two five years old kids to be walking around alone? Especially if they were nobles.

_**《**__**Answer: There are two people guarding Izumi and Ochako. One is from the Midoriya Household and the other is from Uraraka Household. In addition for safety purposes, we advice Izumi to learn the skill 'Sense Presence' and activate it at all times.**__**》**_

'Yes, thanks Nano-chan!' he heard a monotonous response of 'you're welcome' afterwards.

Izuku closed his eyes and felt the magical energy in his veins. The name of the skill was 'Sense Presence.' as what Nano-chan conveyed.

Ping-!

**[You have learned the skill SENSE PRESENCE Lv.1]**

**[You activated SENSE PRESENCE Lv.1]**

The moment he opened his eyes. He felt one person from his left area and another one behind him. He can also feel different kinds of animals and—?

His eyes widen at the sudden burst of ominous aura. What is that monstrous aura?

_**《**__**Danger! A monster, FENRIR (Divine Beast), with an SSS class rank is pass approaching. The two guards will easily be killed. To defeat the Fenrir, you need at least someone with a hero title and 20 S-class rank adventurers combined.**__**》**_

Izuku choked at the sudden information. You have got to be kidding me!

**To be continued.**

* * *

Uh Hello there? Because I have been binge reading some Isekai and Tensei novels, so I got the urge to write this one.

I'm seriously sorry for not continuing my other stories. That's because of pressure. It was the first time my story became popular after just 3 chapters so yeah, I'm having a writer's block. I was thinking of rewriting it because it became confusing or so the readers said but don't worry, I'm not abandoning it.

Please support this one too and let me hear what you think in the reviews.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


	2. Chapter 2: Fenrir

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fenrir – **One of the Divine Beast

* * *

_**《**__**Danger! A monster, FENRIR (Divine Beast), with an SSS-class rank is pass approaching. The two guards will easily be killed. To defeat the Fenrir, you need at least someone with a hero title and 20 S-class rank adventurers combined.**__**》**_

* * *

Izuku grabbed the bewildered Uraraka by the wrist and dragged her towards the mansion's direction.

"Izumi-sama? What happened?" Uraraka asked worriedly as she match the pace of Izuku's run.

"A monster is approaching! We have to inform Mom!" Izuku hurriedly responded.

"Wha—? How did you find out?" Uraraka asked in fear. Uraraka and Izumi had been friends since birth so she didn't doubt what the greenette said.

Izuku pondered for a bit. He couldn't just tell her that some being called Nanomachine told him. He'll be look down like he was crazy!

"I saw it." Well a fat lie can't be help once in a while in an emergency.

"What kind of monster was it?" Uraraka panted as her stamina slowly drained at the fast pace.

What was the name again?

_**《**__**Answer: The Fenrir, one of the Divine Beast.**__**》**_

"It was a Fenrir." Izuku calmly said as he slowed his pace for his friend's sake.

Uraraka's face drained of blood. "C-come again? I think I just heard something ridiculous." She laughed nervously as she sweated bullets.

"I said, a Fenrir." Izuku said once again as he raises an eyebrow when Uraraka started acting weirdly.

"Y-YOU MEAN, THE FENRIR?" Uraraka snapped out with a pale face. Her hand in Izuku's grasp trembled in fear.

Was Fenrir a dangerous monster?

_**《**__**Answer: Yes, the Fenrir is one of the Divine Beast that has 40% magic capacity. The only one who can defeat them are heroes or possibly several S-class rank adventurers.**__**》**_

Please tell me that beforehand, Nano-chan!

_**《**__**I did warn Izumi about an SSS-class rank monster approaching.**__**》**_

That's right. He forgot.

As he converse with Nanomachine, the two girls arrived at the mansion. Izuku was amazed that he didn't tire out after running that marathon but he also pitied Uraraka who was inhaling large breaths.

"What's wrong, Ojou-sama?" One of the gardeners asked Izuku as he saw them rush in, in panic.

"I sighted a monster approaching. Please tell mother to inform the Guild for help." Izuku frantically explained the situation.

"T-the -hah- Fen -hah- Fenrir.." Uraraka gasped out as she catch her breath.

"Fen—?" the old man Gardener's eyes widen in disbelief.

"My Lady, calm down." A Lady with a butler attire approach them. Based on the female's aura, she was one of the people guarding the two. "I didn't saw the Fenrir. Izumi-ojousama must've been mistaken. I were with the two of you ever since." She added afterwards.

Izuku wanted to clicked his tongue in annoyance. This woman was doubting him and because of her, they would be in trouble.

"How could you say that? I really saw it! Are you telling me that I'm lying?" I'm sorry for being a bitchy Ojou-sama! But this is an emergency.

"What is the commotion all about?" Inko Midoriya appeared after all the noise.

"Viscountess Midoriya! That is.." she reluctantly said as she glance in Izuku's direction. "Izumi-ojousama informed that, she saw the Fenrir coming towards the village."

Inko's eyes widen "The Fenrir, you say?" she narrowed her eyes and glared fiercely in Izuku's direction. "Izumi. What does it look like?" her voice firmly demand for the information.

Nano-chan!

_**《**__**Yes. The Fenrir is a giant wolf with a shining silver fur. It has a diamond shape-like gem in it's forehead.**__**》**_

"A glowing big wolf with a diamond gem in it's forehead." Izuku answered without hesitation.

"I see.." Inko said as her eyes darken grimly. "Sebastian. Inform Hisashi that the Fenrir is coming." She commanded as a monocle gray-haired old man in a butler attire who appeared out of thin air making Izuku jump to a start.

"Yes, M'Lady." The Sebastian guy muttered then disappeared once again.

"Izumi, Ochako-chan. I want you two to ride the carriage to the Viscount Uraraka Household. Hurry up. Reina, protect the two of them at all cost." She demanded and turn her back to the mansion. Reina, Uraraka's guard bowed down in understanding.

"What about you, Mom?" Izuku asked in his squeaky voice.

"Even though I'm a retired adventurer, I'm still the strongest one out here so I'll be bringing the Divine Beast down with me if that is even possible." She confidently said as she strides elegantly inside the mansion. Her lemon green dress swish as she walk with a thump.

Wow. His mother sounds so cool. He shook his head. This isn't the time to be awed by such things.

"Be careful!" Izuku said as he was dragged away by the arm. He saw his mother smiled gently in his direction as he was dragged inside the carriage. His heart constricted in pain as he felt his eyes burn.

Is this okay?

_**《**__**Answer: It doesn't. Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya are both S-class adventurers but two S-class can't defeat a Divine Beast. They would be utterly defeated.**__**》**_

Then how could I help?

_**《**__**Answer: There are two ways. First is to defeat the Fenrir and the other is..**__**》**_

Izuku's eyes widen at what the nanomachine suggested.

* * *

Inko Midoriya is already accomplished at the age of 18. She became an S-class rank wizard at the young age of 21. She married her love of her life Hisashi at the age of 23 and had their daughter at the age of 24.

She had never ever wanted anything else. She wanted the three of them to live in peace. But alas, her husband, Viscount Hisashi Midoriya, is also the Guild Master of the Adventurer's Guild in their Territory, so he doesn't have all the time to accompany his family. But still, she is satisfied in this life she currently have.

So why now? Why does a calamity class Beast and a Divine Beast at that has appeared in this Domain? Why does this beast roaming around in this particular Territory?

She gritted her teeth as she tightly wrapped her robe in her waist. It's been a while since she fought. She doesn't have the confidence in defeating a Divine Beast that even the number one hero couldn't defeat, but she at least had to try. For the sake of their daughter and the people of their Territory.

Her eyes glinted in determination. But if she couldn't protect their Domain. At least let her protect her beloved daughter.

* * *

She walked in the front line of the hurriedly assembled adventurers. Most of them are newcomers. There are at least 12 A-class rank adventurers. With this hastily made troops, they will be led to their dooms but they still had to try.

"Are you ready, dear?" She asked Hisashi who was leading in the front.

"Ready than ever, I guess." He gave a weak smile towards his wife. His disheveled dark hair swayed with the wind and freckled cheeks curved when he smiled. It made Inko smiled back gently.

The warning bell, which indicates if a monster with high hostility entered the barrier, rang in the background.

Hisashi inhaled sharply. "Ready your weapons!" he commanded in a loud voice as he unsheathe his sword.

The loud roar of the Fenrir reverberated in the domain. Each adventurers face paled at what they heard. The loud thumping of the ground shake as the beast runs towards the troops direction. The forest shook while the animals runs away for the sake of their lives.

Inko felt her hair stood up as a chill run down her spine.

The glorious Divine beast stood in front of them baring it's fangs.

**[Humans, How dare you block my way!] **The husky voice of a male growled at them. The golden irises of the Fenrir shone as he glared dangerously.

"Oh Fenrir-sama, if possible, we would like you to please, leave our village alone." Hisashi tried communicating when the Fenrir conversed.

**[How dare you order the great Fenrir around? Who do you think you are?] **The Fenrir roared. Just the roar of the beast made them all stood their ground. Some adventurers fall down on their asses while the others even pissed their pants.

"I apologize for my insolence but I'm asking you to please, leave this place alone. We don't have any ill will to fight the great Fenrir-sama." Hisashi apologizes as he knelt down on the ground. He throw away his weapon as a precaution if the Fenrir doubted him.

Inko followed suit and laid her staff away. The other adventurers also kneeled down.

The Fenrir harrumphed as he glance around **[I am here because of a being with great power. SHOW HIM TO ME!]** He ordered.

"I apologize but I have no idea of what you are talking about." Hisashi responded without raising his head.

The Fenrir growled in irritation then he started sniffing again. **[By the pace of this distance, someone is carrying him. A horse by any chance. So he is getting away.] **he growled lowly.

Hisashi and Inko's face scrunch up in pain as a mass of magic power poured out. The other adventurers who couldn't take it falls down unconscious.

Then the Fenrir halted as he raised his snout in the air.

Inko blink. Twice. What happened? Why did he suddenly became quiet? She took a peek at the Fenrir. He was eagerly glaring in the direction of the Viscount Uraraka's household.

**[So he returned.] **The Fenrir muttered. She saw how the corner of the beast's mouth lifted in glee. What kind of monster is this Divine beast looking for?

"MOTHER!" Izumi's voice screamed in that direction making Inko's eyes widen. Her stomach fell the moment she heard her beloved daughter's cute voice. She raised up her head anxiously. Eye's wide in fear. She saw her daughter run in her direction as she waved her hand without a care in the world.

"Izumi.. why did you return?" her voice trembled as she whispered. How can her daughter be so stupid?

**[What a surprise. It's a female human and just a kid at that.] **The Fenrir said making Inko's eyes widen some more.

Please don't tell her that what the Fenrir is looking for is her beloved daughter.

**[Greetings, human with a great amount of power. I am the Fenrir. The Sacred wolf of the Divine Beast.]** The Fenrir grinned as he bared his fangs dangerously.

Izumi stopped in his tracks and stared at the Divine Beast with a blank face.

Inko anxiously gripped the soil. If the beast will attack then she would leap in front of the monster to intercept it and make some time for Izumi to escape.

"Beautiful." She heard her daughter mutter silently. Inko stared at her daughter in surprise. Her daughter's eyes even sparkled at the sight of the Divine Beast. There were no fear nor terror in her eyes.

**[You have good eyes, human.] **The Fenrir chuckled dangerously. **[But I am not here for mere greetings nor compliments. I am here to issue a challenge to the great being. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who is anxious of your arrival. No matter even if you are just a mere human, with this amount of power, you can rival even the God.] **The Fenrir said as he crouched down while getting ready to attacked.

Inko couldn't understand what the Fenrir is talking about but she knew that he is planning on attacking her daughter. In the corner of her eyes, she saw his husband, Hisashi raised his right leg. He must also been thinking the same thing as what she was thinking.

Hisashi raised his head and gave a nod as a signal in Inko's direction. Even at the cost of their lives. They would definitely save their daughter.

* * *

_**《**__**Warning! Izumi can't defeat the Fenrir, one on one. Escape at once!**__**》**_

Izuku knew that he had no chance. How the hell would he go and defeat something like that? Just look at it.

**[Status**

Name: Fenrir {Sacred Wolf}

Age: 2036 years old

Race: Divine Beast

Level: 901

Magic Capacity: 40%

HP: 910,000

MP: 1,818,985 (1,900,000)

STR: 19736

VIT: 19320

INT: 20566

DEX: 19210

SPD: 21036

LCK: 19489

DEF: 19026

**Skills:**

Holy Magic – Lv. MAX

Fire Magic – Lv. MAX

Water Magic – Lv. MAX

Earth Magic – Lv. MAX

Wind Magic – Lv. MAX

Dark Magic – Lv. MAX

Appraisal – Lv. MAX

Mana Perception – Lv. MAX

Regeneration – Lv. MAX

Acceleration – Lv. MAX

Bite – Lv. MAX

Telepathy – Lv. MAX

Physical Magic – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv. MAX**]**

This guy is even more of a cheat than him! Isn't this guy almost MAX level?

You have got to be kidding me!

_**《**__**Warning! Izumi can't defeat the Fenrir, one on one. Escape at once!**__**》**_

'I understand, Nano-chan! Stop repeating yourself!' he mentally shouted.

Seeing the skill Telepathy in the Fenrir's status. He quickly shut his eyes tight as he squeezed his brain to learn the mentioned skill.

Inhaling a deep breath as he felt the mana drifting through his veins.

Ping-!

**[You have learned the skill TELEPATHY Lv.1]**

Grinning triumphantly, he immediately shouted 'Telepathy!' in his head without hesitation.

**[You activated TELEPATHY Lv.1]**

"_Um, Fenrir-san? Can you hear me?" _he tested out.

_[I can hear you clearly, human!] _The voice of the Fenrir made Izuku shiver in fear. While using telepathy, the sound felt more like inside his head than hearing it through his ears.

"_How about we compromise? I just woke up, you know? So I'm kind of considerably weak. Why don't you wait for a bit until I grow up? Then I'll fight you fair and square."_

_[I have no patience to wait any longer human! You are making me angry!]_

"_But I'll definitely lose to you, you know. Isn't that kind of boring to you?"_

_[I don't care!]_ He growled making Izuku tremble in fear. Ah, it's been a while since he got scared again. This world seems to like playing around with him.

"_You leave me with no other choice." _Izuku sighed in telepathy as he closed his eyes.

A skill he tried learning with Nano-chan earlier.

'Familiar Contract!'

**[You activated the Skill FAMILIAR CONTRACT Lv.1]**

One of Nano-chan's suggestion was, if he can't defeat the Fenrir in a battle, then subduing him is another way to defeat him.

A chain appeared in Izuku's left hand. The end of the chain was in a blur as it floated above Izuku's head.

**[YOU DARE TO BRING OUT A SLAVERY CONTRACT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!]** The Fenrir roared out angrily. The backslash made the adventurers run with their tail between their legs while the others blew away by the impact. Izuku's parents panicked when the Beast went out of control.

"_You're the one who started this!" _

Izuku hold the end of the chain with his right hand and started swinging it back and forth. He slightly bend down his knee when the Fenrir tried to leap in his direction. He was able to evade the fangs that were wide as it tried to bit him off (more like swallowed him whole) and swung the chain in the Fenrir's direction as he crash down on the ground.

He raised his head and look at the Fenrir's direction. The chain's end wrapped in the Fenrir's neck.

**[What is this? I can't take it off!] **The Fenrir growled as he tried biting off the chain but to no avail. Instead, the chain constricted at his actions making him wince in pain. **[This Slavery contract chain is constricting?] **He growled in surprised. This is the first time the Fenrir encountered a slavery contract like this. Is this possibly because this human is that of a great being?

There are times in which brave humans tried to make a contract with a Divine Beast but to their unfortunate dooms that just made Divine Beasts destroy their habitat and killed most of them in anger.

This is the first time the Fenrir was left utterly useless. This is the power of the being that could even rival the God.

'_Um, Fenrir-sama. How about you listen to my proposal now?' _Izuku asked in telepathy.

_[Why would someone who subdued a Divine Beast asked such a thing? Right now you have the advantage of making me your slave.]_

'_Please don't say a slave! Humans or not, any creature has the right to have their freedom.' _Izuku's firmed voice argued making the Fenrir eyes widen a little bit.

This human isn't only powerful but they are also humble. The Fenrir chuckled. From his perspective, humans are selfish and wicked. They are beings who desire every little things but this little one doesn't want him.

_[Fine. From now on you are my master. Please, give me a new name to establish our connection.] _The Fenrir acknowledge him as he bowed down. His snout reach the ground as he closed his eyes.

'_Wait a second! I told you that I don't want to—'_

_[I'm giving you permission. As long as I am alive, I would serve my master at the cost of my life.]_

'_I'm NOT a Dog person anyway so please let's just compromise what I asked earlier.'_

_[Huh!?] _The Fenrir growled in anger making Izuku twitch. _[How dare you say such things but oh well, you are now my master. Please give me a name.]_

'_But—'_

_[I'm not arguing anymore.]_

'_Aren't you unfair? I don't want to make a contract.'_

_[I am NOT backing down either.]_

Kuh. What a stubborn dog. Izuku doesn't want to stand out. Making a contract with a Beast that could rival even a hero would make him a monster. But if he won't do anything then his intuition is telling him that this Beast would follow him even at the ends of hell.

_**《**__**We suggest that Izumi accept the Fenrir's proposal.**__**》**_

He can't do that. He isn't a Dog person anyway. And this Fenrir isn't cute at all.

_**《**__**The Fenrir can give Izumi the protection of even the world's greatest hero.**__**》**_

He doesn't want to be followed by such a huge dog which for starters, that glows brightly even in broad daylight!

_**《**__**The Fenrir is a Divine Beast which master the magic of the darkness. If ask to, he can hide inside his master's shadow.**__**》**_

Don't you think that Nano-chan has all the answers to his every question?

_**《**__**We do not think so.**__**》**_

_[I'm NOT leaving until you give me a name.] _The Fenrir stated when Izuku stopped talking to him.

'_Fine. You win.' _Izuku sighed in defeat. _'But I have conditions!'_

_[Anything for my master.]_

'_First don't attack anyone unless I say so.'_

_[I understand as long as my master's safety is guarded thoroughly.]_

'_Second. Don't go and follow me around in broad daylight!'_

_[I will honor myself to hide in your shadow.]_

'_Third. Don't intimidate or threaten anyone.'_

_[I will try my best.]_

Oi.. oi.. what kind of reply is that.

'_Well, I guess that's all of it. Then, let's get along—_

"_Silver." _The moment the name left Izuku's lips. A great amount of mana surrounded the both of them.

A colorless magic circle appeared below their feet as the chain slowly disappeared.

Ping-!

**[You have successfully named the Fenrir as SILVER]**

**[You have made a contract with SILVER.]**

**[I am honored to be in your care, Master.]**

Ah. This must be the start of Izuku's— or should 'SHE' say, Izumi's chaotic life.

_**《**__**Familiar 'Fenrir' GET!**__**》**_

That doesn't make him even feel better!

**To be Continued?**

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I was deeply overjoyed. Fufu.

Then.. I supposed that the other characters who will appear in the future will vary in races. So, YOU GUYS CAN DECIDE WHAT **RACE** OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER WILL BE.

But I'm definitely making Shigaraki Tomura as the heir to the Demon King's throne. And as for ships, I have no arguments if all of us agreed with a harem x Izumi (Izuku). Though, I'll add some ships that you suggest if you REVIEW. Thank you.

Please continue supporting the story through favs, follows, and reviews. Thank you.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu!


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation Part 1

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invitation – **Journey to the Castle and Magic Lesson

* * *

Izuku wasn't able to evade the harsh scolding after that incident but because of Silver's fierce gaze towards his mother, he was somewhat able to live.

He did say not to threat anyone but if he was just looking at them then there shouldn't be any problem right? It help him out too.

"What is wrong with you?" Though his mother's scolding wasn't deterred at all. Damn it. "What would happen if Fenrir-sama didn't agree to make a contract with you? Not only your life will be at stake, the kingdom would also fall in to ruin!" his mother continued.

**[I am now called as 'Silver', Master's mother.] **The Fenrir said smugly.

Currently, Izuku was prostrating in a seiza position while his mother scolded him at the top of her lungs while Silver is relaxing behind him. Even with his glare, his master's mother keep on scolding his master. All Silver can say is, she have guts.

It has been 3 hours since this started but the first hour was just his mother crying her heart's out while hugging him.

No matter what world or universe it is, his mother is still the mother he knew.

"Yes, Silver-sama." She acknowledge the name then started scolding Izuku once again. His mother really had the spare stamina to do this all day, doesn't she?

Izuku resisted the urged to roll his eyes.

* * *

Izuku yawn loudly while strolling the hallway of the mansion. Silver was following his footsteps just a few feet behind him.

The servants who was cleaning and doing their job stood frozen in fear at the sight of the Fenrir. They bowed down while shaking in fear.

'_Didn't I tell you to not intimidate anyone?' _Izuku asked Silver in telepathy.

_[I am not doing anything. This is the nature of humans. The mere sight of someone above can make them tremble in fear.]_

'_But shouldn't you be hiding inside my shadow in broad daylight?'_

_[We are inside master's house so it doesn't count.]_

'_Aren't you cheeky, you glowing mutt.'_

_[I am not a child to banter with master.]_

'_You don't seem like someone loyal to his master.'_

_[That isn't true.]_

Silver was easy to talk to and he had emotion unlike a certain someone who he usually converse with.

_**《**__**We are sorry for being emotionless.**__**》**_

Please stop making him feel guilty with that kind of monotonous voice.

By the way, Uraraka was able to arrived home yesterday by what the communication magical device that looks like a sphere said. He did and sneak out of the carriage while a threat of the Fenrir was approaching a territory. So he was sure that Uraraka was worried sick.

He was just relieved that everything was back to normal now.

Though he still couldn't get over the fact that he was scolded for 7 hours straight after that fight.

'Status.'

Ping-!

**[Status**

Name: Izumi Midoriya {Viscount Midoriya Household}

Titles: (The Chosen One) | (Reincarnated) | (Fenrir's Master)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Demi-God

Level: 5

Magic Capacity: 80%

HP: 50000/50000

MP: 250000/250000

STR: 5021

VIT: 5932

INT: 6001

DEX: 5469

SPD: 5201

LCK: 6013

DEF: 6110

**Skills:**

One for All – Lv.1

Appraisal – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv.3

Telepathy – Lv.4

Familiar Contract – Lv.2

**Contracted Familiar**

Silver (Fenrir)**]**

The skills that he learned was added in his status. He haven't raised his level so there weren't any new update to it.

But he was thinking of not raising his level. If he did then he would definitely be treated as a monster but what if the same thing will happen yesterday. From what nanomachine said. There are other Divine Beast and monsters that is far stronger than the Fenrir.

Silver also said that the strongest Divine Beast in the world is an Ancient Dragon and as a being with a great power, Silver said that the other Divine Beast would definitely look for him.

Nanomachine also stated that the Ancient Dragon was the Divine Beast that unlocked 50% of it's magic capacity. That means that, that Dragon is a being with High Authority like him.

But he is still a five years old. There's no way he would go and train like an idiot to be able to handle that ancient dragon.

'_Hey, Silver?'_

_[Yes, Master.]_

'_How can I raise my level?'_ Izuku asked as he arrive outside of the garden. There, his mother, sat peacefully while elegantly sipping her tea.

_[There are various ways. The fastest is to enter a dungeon or defeat monsters to gain experience.]_

'_How do you know something like that?'_

_[I sometimes went to hunt for food or raise my level. After all, even as a Divine Beast, I am not strong, I can still rise up though.]_

'_I see.'_ He said in telepathy and smiled while approaching his mother.

"Good morning, Izu, Silver-sama." His mother greeted both of them.

"Good morning, mom." He responded while Silver agreed with a smug umu.

"I'm glad you are here, Izumi. I have something to inform you." She started as Izuku sloppily seated on the chair in front of her. His mother gave him a stinky eye that says 'That's unlady like' but he purposely ignore it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked curiously while tilting his head cutely. A servant serve him tea as the scent of it drifted through his nose and relaxes him.

"An invitation arrived from the castle." His mother started.

Izuku choke on the sandwich which he started eating afterwards.

"Ca-castle?"

"That's right. It was for you. They must have heard that you contracted the Fenrir. News travel fast." She sighed as she entwined her fingers atop the table.

"But—" he protested making Silver's ear perch up.

**[Should I destroy this 'Castle'?] **He asked when he saw his master is troubled.

Both Izuku and Inko simultaneously exclaimed a 'NO!'.

"I am not worried about Izumi because I know that Silver-sama would protect you." She said with a gentle smile while Silver replied with an 'umu' and raised his snout upwards. "What I am worried about is Izumi's etiquette. She literally lack one." Inko sighed as she sip her tea.

Izuku wanted to protest but he knew that she was right. He lack etiquette, yes, but what's worse is that. What he 'lack' is a lady's etiquette. That hurt his manly pride.

He doesn't want to learn etiquette to be a lady. There's NO way!

"And I heard that the third prince still doesn't have a fiancé so I really wanted you to please him."

Izuku spit the tea that was serve in him to his mother's face. Inko was glad that she anticipated it and activated an invisible barrier at the start.

"F-Fiancé?" Izuku asked with a pale face. With that Todoroki? She meant that cool Todoroki Shoto, didn't she? From his knowledge, Todoroki is definitely the third son.

"That's right and that's disgusting, Izumi. Wipe your face." She said while signaling a servant to bring her something to wipe her daughter's face.

"But I'm still young!" Izuku protested. And he doesn't want to get married. Especially with a female body!

"That's still a long way of course."

"But—"

"No buts. And also, with Silver-sama. You can arrive at the Capital City in just two days so you can relearn the proper etiquette this time."

Medieval era sucks! Don't they prioritize love nowadays? Sob.

_**《**__**This is also one way to make Izumi get use to being a female.**__**》**_

That doesn't help at all.

X—

After the harsh lesson of his mother about 'proper etiquette'. Izuku and Silver prepared their journey towards the Royal Capital where the royalties reside.

"When you arrive, immediately summon the carriage from your inventory, then let Silver-sama carry you to the castle. Don't you dare ride with Silver-sama all the way inside. You hear?"

The inventory skill was also added in his status this past few days. His mother was delighted at the fact that he learned the skill in just a day. And in just three days, she gained Silver's trust because of all the food she gave him.

'_Gluttonous and traitorous glowing mutt!' _Izuku accused while using telepathy.

_[I am honored master.]_

'_When did you become an 'M'?'._

Even Nano-chan wasn't on his side. Traitors should hurry up and get lost.

_**《**__**We are honored.**__**》**_

Don't copy that glowing mutt!

"What is your response?" Inko asked as she straightened her back.

"Yes, mother." He monotonously said with blank eyes.

_[Master, do you want to raise your level while on our journey?]_

That made Izuku cheer up.

And with that, the both of them left the Domain.

...

**[When using offensive magic, imaginations are the best way to use it.] **Silver said as he dash in a speed of light. Izuku who was riding on Silver's back was amazed that he can handle this kind of speed. **[For example, when using fire magic, imagine the flow of the mana in your veins and convert it to fire.]**

The flow of the mana.

Izuku covered his eyes and imagined the flow of the mana in his veins. Fire. Flame. Heat. Burn.

He clench his fist and scrunch his forehead in concentration.

Ping-!

**[You have learned the skill FIRE MAGIC Lv.1]**

**[As expected of master. In just a second too.] **Silver proudly stated as he bared his fangs in glee.

Whoa. Whoa. He learned fire magic. Isn't this like, being Todoroki or something? He had adored quirks like this in his past life after all.

**[Now, why don't you attack a monster using that?]**

"Sure!" Izuku happily agreed childishly.

**[There's a monster habitat in the direction to the east. Let's go there.]**

Wait. Habitat? Is he saying about a den of monsters or something? That doesn't mean that it's a group of monsters right?

Izuku was too late when Silver came to a halt. In front of them, a group of ugly fat pink monster with pig faces stared at them in surprise.

This species are called Orcs right?

Wait. Isn't he just level 2? Can he fight those monsters?

**[This monsters has a delicious taste so this is like how humans says, 'Killing two wyverns with one arrow'.]**

That saying was definitely wrong from his view! And isn't this glowing mutt just looking for something to eat?

Izuku was shook off from Silvers back and landed on his butt.

**[Hurry up and get to it!]**

This is prejudice! I'm the master, you know!

Izuku bite the bottom of his lip and flared up the fire in his fist. How should he do this?

He blink. That's right!

'One for All!'

**[You activated ONE FOR ALL Lv.1]**

Little tidbits of lightning cracks up in his entire body. This feeling is the same as the quirk One for All, Full cowling.

Grinning in glee as his body was embraced by the familiar feeling of One for All. Izuku crouch his left foot while stepping back his right foot. He raise his left fist up while the fire magic covered both his hands.

Taking a huge leap, he pulled back his right hand and punch with all his might.

"**SMASH!"**

Silver was in awe at the sight. Even he, the great Fenrir stood back up dumbfounded at the impact of his master's punch.

The flame burst as it engulf the surrounding area while the impact of the punch crumbled the ground into bits.

His master's little body stood up in the center of the chaos. Her dress was torn but her glorified stature stood straight in the middle. That is without a doubt, a holy being.

She definitely is a being closer to God. The Chosen One.

**Ping!**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

**[You have level up.]**

"WHOAAA! I raised eleven levels. That's awesome!" Izuku cheerfully grinned at the outcome but isn't that attacked way too overpowered? That was just Level 1 Fire Magic and Level 1 One for All isn't it?

He look around. It was just one attack but he was able to one sided destroy the Orcs without even trying hard. He should probably take it easy right?

**[Congratulations, Master! Now let's eat!] **Silver suggested after admiring his master. Like it was normal.

'_This monster.'_

**[I heard that and I am a Divine Beast.]**

Izuku's face scrunch up in disgust. There's no way he can eat those monsters with their entrails showing out.

He shivered.

"You take them. I'll eat the food that mom packed up."

**[That's a waste.]**

After that, Izuku and Silver encountered different monsters while in their journey.

In that journey, Izuku was able to raised his level from level 2 to level 26. This journey wasn't such a bad idea is what he thought.

Though he felt the goosebumps in his arm at the moment the Capital city appeared in his sight.

That's right, starting today, his mission is to make Todoroki Shoto's impression of him unpleasant.

He cheered himself up.

**To be continued?**

**[Status**

Name: Izumi Midoriya {Viscount Midoriya Household}

Titles: (The Chosen One) | (Reincarnated) | (Fenrir's Master)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Demi-God

Level: 26

Magic Capacity: 80%

HP: 650000/650000

MP: 3250000/3250000

STR: 20021

VIT: 19932

INT: 24001

DEX: 18069

SPD: 21201

LCK: 19013

DEF: 23110

**Skills:**

One for All – Lv.1

Appraisal – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv.3

Telepathy – Lv.4

Familiar Contract – Lv.2

Inventory – Lv.2

Fire Magic – Lv.5

Wind Magic – Lv.3

Earth Magic – Lv.3

**Contracted Familiar**

Silver (Fenrir)**]**

* * *

That's another chapter finished! Yeah~

Actually I've already finished writing chapter 4 and 5 so if I get 10 reviews then I'll be posting two chapters the NEXT DAY!

In terms of the harem ships, it's more like one sidedly liking Izu or something. As for me, the story doesn't really need romance but if there's requests I'll be putting a little fluff from time to time but this story will be most likely about how Izu's like will be in another world and his interactions to his friends in a parallel universe.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu!


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation Part 2

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Invitation Part 2 – **Izumi (Izuku) Vs. Shoto

* * *

'_Aren't we amassing a bit too much of attention?' _Izuku asked in the telepathy awkwardly inside the carriage. At the corner of the curtain, he can see people crowding the carriage while a group of knights are escorting them to the palace.

As what his mother told him, he pulled out the carriage with their family's coat of arms in it while Silver happily pulled the carriage personally which his master resides inside.

He changes his tattered clothes afterwards (while of course, closing his eyes tight shut. He had no guts to peek in a 5 years old kid's body and he already had a hard time when going to bathrooms too. Damn it. He'll definitely get use to this!) to an easily worn yellow dress which his mother personally chose for her beloved daughter. As for his hair, he left it out while scrambling to straighten it to no avail and as for the finishing touches, he wore the frilly hairband that matches her dress.

He nodded in satisfaction while admiring the adorable little girl in the mirror inside the carriage. He wondered, if he have a little sister in his former world, his sister might be something cute like this little creature it's just a bit disappointing that he became that said adorable creature.

_[That is because the great Fenrir-sama is the one pulling the carriage.] _Silver replied smugly after awhile.

'_Don't be happy to something that a horse is supposed to be doing.' _Izuku sweatdropped at hearing the silver wolf's tone.

_[I am happy! That's because it is you, Master.]_ He heard Silver replied in his head.

'_You corny glowing mutt. So embarrassing.' _Izuku retorted while blushing.

_**《**__**But Izumi is happy about it.**__**》**_

Shut up!

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, he was immediately escorted to the throne room with Silver in tow.

'_Now that I've arrived, it's kind of nerve-wracking.'_ He thought as he stiffly followed their guide.

The castle was ten times bigger than their mansion. Her heels clacked on the ground softly as he tried walking with a bit of elegance.

_[I will be with you, Master.] _Silver reassured making Izuku pat him in the head. The Fenrir happily wags his tail at the contact. This sacred wolf has really downgraded doesn't he?

The knight guarding who was cautiously glancing at Silver outside the throne doors announced his arrival as per the etiquette said.

The double doors opened and Izuku inhaled deep breaths and push her legs forward.

He can do this.

He can—

He stiffly froze still when he arrived at the front of the throne. The intimidating fiery gaze of the Flame Hero Endeavor, Enji Todoroki the ruler of the kingdom, pierce him straight to his stomach.

He really wanted to go home now.

Beside the King Endeavor, his three sons, the princes, stood elegantly on his right which made Izuku self conscious of his posture. The queen sat beside him while the princess stand on her left side. Ten aristocrats, five on both sides firmly stand their ground in the corner.

Todoroki still doesn't have those burn scars on his face. It's kind of refreshing.

"The Fenrir." Endeavor started while narrowing his eyes dangerously, made Izuku flinched. "This is without a doubt the Fenrir. The gem residing it's forehead indicates that he is one of the Divine Beast."

**[Human, how dare you NOT greet my master while you are in her presence!] **Silver growled low when the king didn't acknowledge his beloved master standing beside him. The audience and the king raise up their guard at the sudden hostility.

YOU DAMN GLOWING MUTT!

Izuku smiled nervously as he gripped the Fenrir's snout making him whine in pain at the little girl's strength alone. "I am sorry for his insolence, your majesty. He is not used to this kind of thing."

Izuku didn't missed the widening of the king's eyes at his gesture.

'_I told you NOT to intimidate anyone!' _Izuku warned.

_[But he was behaving rudely!]_

'_He's a king and he had the rights to do so. He is also the one who'll decide if you can stay with me, you know? If he decide that you are a threat then not only me and you but all of our family will be thrown out, or worst we will be treated as an enemy and annihilated!'_

_[Kuh— Please forgive me.]_

Izuku sighed. At least he understands.

"He is pretty docile if you get to know him." Izuku said as he let go of his snout to grip his dress. "My name is Izuk— mi Midoriya of the Viscount Midoriya Household. It is a pleasure to be in thy presence." He introduced curtly as he bit his lip when he nearly gave the wrong name. Tilting his head a bit, he then gave a little curtsy as elegantly as possible.

"Be at ease." Endeavor firmly said. "I am the one that rules this kingdom, Enji Todoroki. I am impressed that you were able to subdue the Divine Beast with that little body of yours. Well done."

This arrogant old man! Izuku smiled innocently as he gave a 'thank you, your majesty' and stood straight again. He doesn't really have that much of a conversation with the number two hero even in his former life so it was way too awkward.

"I have a proposal to make. I have heard that the daughter of Viscount Midoriya have inherited her parents talent in magic. Do you want to start early and be an apprentice court mage?" he started without hesitation.

'_He gets straight to the point quickly, doesn't he?' _Izuku thought as he pressed his lips in a thin line.

_[Want me to eat him?]_

'_Please don't. He still has a hero title after all.'_

_**《**__**In case Izumi don't know, Flame Hero Endeavor have only unlocked 25% of the magic capacity. In terms of fighting prowess, Silver have the upper hand. As proof of that, you can use appraisal in him.**__**》**_

I see. 'Appraise'.

**Ping!**

**[Status**

Name: Enji Todoroki {King of Fiamma Kingdom}

Title: (Flame Hero Endeavor) | (Tyrant King) | (No. 2)

Age: 45 years old

Race: Human

Level: 569

Magic Capacity: 25%

HP: 569000/569000

MP: 2845000/2845000

STR: 7756

VIT: 7984

INT: 8078

DEX: 7155

SPD: 7010

LCK: 7189

DEF: 8932

**Skills:**

Martial Arts – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv. MAX

Magic Perception – Lv. MAX

Inventory – Lv. MAX

Fire Magic – Lv. MAX

Wind Magic – Lv. MAX

Barrier – Lv. MAX

Instinct – Lv. MAX**]**

His stats really isn't that amazing. It's not what Izuku expected of a hero. Even his status was more superior than Endeavor's, and he's still level 26.

"Oh ho.. isn't that the famous appraisal skill that only a select few can handle." Endeavor said in an amused tone.

Izuku's eyes widen at what he heard. How did he find out?

_**《**__**When activating 'Appraisal', a small amount of mana is spend. And when mana is use, using the skill 'Magic Perception', they can identify that they were appraised.**__**》**_

Please say that before hand! Damn it.

"F-forgive my insolence." Izuku apologized while gritting his teeth. Nano-chan, you'll definitely pay for this. He heard a monotonous giggle in the background which annoys him all the more.

Think of an excuse, me!

"Tha-that's because I am a big fan of Heroes. I was thinking that I want to learn what I can see from the person himself."

"Hmm.." Izuku sighed in relief when Endeavor accepted that excuse. "So what is your impression of my status?"

Don't asked!

"Yo-your majesty is very strong."

"How about compare to the Divine Beast, Fenrir?"

**[I am called as Silver now.] **Silver interrupted which only made Izuku anxious.

"That is—"

"I am guessing that I don't even have half the strength he had, is that it?"

Izuku avoided meeting his eyes as he sweated bullets. The audience was chattering in surprise at what they heard. Hearing something like the strongest human in this country being not on the same level as a Divine Beast made them all anxious. He can feel Todoroki's icy glare in his direction. Anyway, what's up with this pressure?

"I see." Endeavor sighed in understanding. "There's no way that a mere human can rival that of a Divine Beast after all." He concluded afterwards making Izuku sighed in relief that the conversation finally came to an end.

"So what do you say about my proposal?"

Kuh. Questions after questions. He just wanted to go home and rest.

"I am still young and unexperienced. I still have a lot to learn. Please let me decline the offer."

Endeavor grinned then laughed out loud. "Hahaha— I see. Then I have nothing more to inquire. You are now dismiss. I will be expecting for you in the future."

Izuku internally sighed. Finally! He is exhausted.

"By the way, you can rest now if you are tired. Shoto will guide you to the castle and if you have any questions to inquire you can ask him anything." Endeavor ended the meeting which made Izuku choke in his own saliva.

* * *

And that's how, Izuku was left with Todoroki while drinking tea in a beautiful garden. Silver was sleeping peacefully beside Izuku.

"You have guts to talk that way to Father." Todoroki started as he stared at him.

This guy is the same age as him right? He's way too mature! And what's up with this coolness? And Izuku is older (mentally) than him too.

"Not at all. I was really nervous too." He laughed nervously and sip his own tea.

"Hmm—"

Silence.

This is more nerve-wrecking than in the throne room.

That's right! 'Appraise'.

**[Status**

Name: Shoto Todoroki {Third Prince of Fiamma Kingdom}

Title: (Crown Prince) | (Successor) | (Cold Prince)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Human

Level: 54

Magic Capacity: 30%

HP: 108000/108000

MP: 540000/540000

STR: 2801

VIT: 3722

INT: 3053

DEX: 2751

SPD: 2889

LCK: 2933

DEF: 2764

**Skills:**

Sense Presence – Lv.7

Inventory – Lv.4

Fire Magic – Lv.2

Wind Magic – Lv.5

Water Magic – Lv. MAX

Martial Arts – Lv.5

Magic Perception – Lv.3**]**

"You use 'appraisal' on me, didn't you?"

Izuku silently clicked his tongue. Damn Magic Perception.

"What might you be talking about, your highness?" he smiled sweetly as he tried tricking him.

Todoroki hummed as he stared at him dubiously.

But seriously. Compared to Uraraka, this guy is seriously strong for his age. He had to wonder if Endeavor was training him Spartan. And even though he is the third son, he holds the heir to throne. Isn't he amazing?

"Never mind then." Todoroki sighed in resignation as he continued drinking his tea.

Silence.

If he (possibly) marry Todoroki, he might die in boredom instead.

"Your highness."

"Yes?"

"You can leave me alone, you know? Unless you have another appointment?" Izuku tried looking for a way to excused himself.

"My classes have all been dismissed for today to escort Miss Izumi."

Are you implying that it's his fault that you are now stuck at babysitting?

Izuku smile twitched. Ahh, he's getting annoyed. He just wanted to go home.

"Actually, you see, I wanted to train so, I've been thinking if I can borrow a place to practice?" The truth is, he just wanted to vent out all of his frustration. It's been a hectic day for him.

He didn't miss Todoroki's eyes sparkled in delight. Ahh, this Todoroki must be a battle junkie, doesn't he?

"Then, do you mind if you spar with me for a little bit?" Todoroki said as he straighten his back. The little dual-haired prince couldn't help the twitch at the corner of his lips.

Izuku gulp nervously at the request. This guy might die if he fought with him based on their status.

_**《**__**Suggestion: Izumi can create a new skill to limit her magic capacity and strength.**__**》**_

Can he really just make a new skill like that?

_**《**__**Answer: Because Izumi have a higher authority than anyone else, Izumi can command us to create any skill she wants to, unlike other beings who create skills through the hard ways.**__**》**_

Isn't that totally cheating? Is the ancient dragon like that too?

_**《**__**Answer: No. The Ancient Dragon is a being that had unlocked 50% of his capacity just recently. Unlike Izumi, the Ancient Dragon can't command us easily.**__**》**_

Izuku is definitely a cheat, doesn't he?

_**《**__**We have nothing to say.**__**》**_

"Well, I'll be honored to." Izuku said as he gave his best smile sweetly.

"Then, let us proceed to the training grounds."

* * *

Izuku wanted to complain.

So 'training grounds' is a place where knights and mages train, huh?

Isn't Todoroki just looking for some god damn attention? Or he might be looking for a way to embarrass him in front of everybody.

**[Master, I can fight him for you. You don't have to tire yourself up for some pipsqueak human who doesn't know his place.]**

'_Can you just shut up? You insensitive glowing mutt?'_

The knights and mages who were training just recently surrounded the two of them as they readied themselves at the center of the grounds. Izuku was able to borrow clothes that are easy to wear so he was glad that he won't be fighting in a dress.

The people who gathered cheerfully chatted and made bets. This people must be bored as they just excitedly gathered up for some entertainments. But anyway, he definitely saw some kid with glasses that looks a lot like Iida at the corner of his eyes.

Izuku sighed. Never mind that. He just wants to go home and eat then sleep.

Shutting his eyes closed. He commanded the Nanomachine in creating the skill.

A skill that can limit his strength and power.

**Ping!**

_**《**__**LOADING… SUCCESSFUL… skill 'LIMITATION Lv.1' was successfully created – Izumi can halve her every stat as the level of the skill goes up.**__**》**_

Just half? Isn't that totally useless?

_**《**__**It's better than nothing.**__**》**_

Nano-chan. You are getting cheekier each passing time, you know?

_**《**__**We are flattered.**__**》**_

If it's like that then Izuku doesn't really need to use any skills but it's better than nothing.

**[You activated the skill LIMITATION Lv.1]**

He braced himself when he felt the surrounding grew cold. As expected, Todoroki uses ice magic doesn't he?

"You should probably concentrate in front of you, Miss Izumi." Todoroki's unusually childish voice said as he glared in his direction. A bluish-white magic circle with snow flakes pattern appeared at his feet then another two green magic circles appeared just below his boots as he kicked off in the air, it then disappeared as a misty feathery wings with the sized of 50cm wide flapped at both sides of his boots.

What? He can fly using wind magic? And anyway, why is he going all out when fighting a noble girl who looks frail? Damn it.

Izuku step back as a wave of snow storm attacked him. Crossing both his arms to defend, the attack destroyed a fabric of his clothes but fortunately didn't left him any injury. It must be thanks to his overwhelming defense stat. Thank you very much!

"As expected, that level of attack can't scratch you, huh?" Todoroki muttered as he raised both his hands up. Another magic circle appeared.

《The ice that froze even hell itself—

Izuku's eyes widen in realization. 'Don't tell me.'

FREEZE this target of mine to oblivion, ICE PRISON!》

There it is! The famous chuunibyou lines from every game-like stuff!

Izuku tried to stifle a laugh as his cheeks bulged out. Don't laugh, me!

He felt a surge of coldness crawling down his feet to his legs then ice particles formed at the outer part of the trousers he borrowed.

That is definitely bad.

**[Auto battle mode was activated]**

**[You activated the skill 'FIRE MAGIC Lv.5']**

A fiery magic circle that covered the whole training ground made all of them gasp in shock and started panicking.

A huge magic circle that even rivals that of the Flame Hero Endeavor appeared. Then in that center, was a little greenette who stood majestically, she looks like she would just fall down if you push her lightly but her aura that excretes mana didn't let her be underestimated.

They all held their breath at the scene.

The little girl was engulf by the raging flame as it rose from the sky. The flame was then morphed into wings like that of the sacred bird, the Divine Beast, Phoenix and she flew from the ground after kicking her heel and straight up attacked the prince who was stilled frozen and dumbfounded in the air.

At the corner, Endeavor narrowed his eyes and clench his fist. "This is enough!" his firmed voice commanded as a fiery magic circle appeared in his fist and like a rope of flame, it wrapped around Izumi's body and pulled her backwards.

Uff—

The impact of her fall left the ground crumbling as she falls down on her butt.

Silence.

Then the crowd cheered enthusiastically. The fight was just for a moment but the excitement of the fact that the strongest prince was dealt with in just seconds made that more exciting.

"SILENCE!" The king commanded and the audience immediately fell silent.

Izuku blink twice then look around. What happened? It was like he couldn't control his body.

_**《**__**Answer: there was a danger that approach Izumi, so the body automatically moved on its own.**__**》**_

Isn't that bad?

"This just proves that Lady Izumi Midoriya did not use luck to subdue the Divine Beast, Fenrir." Endeavor started. "Forgive the insolence of my child. He knew that Ice Prison can kill someone if the heart is frozen but he still went and did it without permission. I will personally punish him for his wrong doings." Then he bowed in forgiveness.

Ah.. isn't this awkward? A king just bowed on him right?

"Please raise your head, your majesty. It wasn't his fault. I also apologize for attacking him just now. Um.. I know that it was—"

"Well, if what you're saying means that both sides did nothing wrong and to treat this as an accident then we should just let all of this slide like nothing happened. Okay, young lady. You have my word." Endeavor grinned.

This sly old man. He definitely anticipated this, didn't he?

Izuku just resigned.

Todoroki descended down and the wings on his boots disappeared as he landed. He clench his fist and narrowed his heterochromatic eyes in Izuku's direction.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU NEXT TIME!" He declared as he pointed at him childishly then walked away with a humph.

Izuku was left speechless on the ground. He then met Endeavor's eyes and the King's eyes glint in amusement.

"So what do you think of my son?"

_**《**__**Rival GET!**__**》**_

"Please leave me alone." Izuku just wanted to cry right now.

Then after that commotion, Izuku was left alone for the rest of the day but Endeavor kept on lurking in the shadows as he keep on boasting about his successor. Izuku declined. As politely as possible.

The next day, he was able to return home.

Ah, he definitely left a bad impression right? Was that enough for Todoroki to hate him?

Please hate him more.

But why doesn't he have a good feeling about this? Is it because of that sly old man?

Izuku sighed in defeat.

...

But what he didn't expect was that, the journey home would lead him to an unexpected encounter.

**To be continued?**

* * *

Does that mean that I made a cliff hanger? ○/ oh well, I'll be posting the next chapter soon anyway so I guess that's fine.

Well, anyway, just to remind you guys that, this is a PARALLEL UNIVERSE so basically characters are kind of OOC. Sorry about that.

Please continue supporting this fic through favs, follows, and reviews. Thank you!

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu!


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounter

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounter**

* * *

"Ohhhh... is-is this a dragon?" Izuku asked in fascination.

**[That's just a lizard.]**

_**《**__**Answer: You can call it a Dragon-kin. This species are called as 'Salamander' – they are fire breathing lizard.**__**》**_

"So it's just a lizard." (A/N: I just realized that Izu-kun's common sense is slowly depleting. RIP)

But isn't Salamander a firedrake? He blink then just shrugged it off. And that's how they conclude that the monster that towers the both of them is a lizard.

"Does that mean that the Ancient Dragon looks like this one?"

**[Of course not. The Ancient Dragon, Argon, is several times bigger and stronger than this one.]**

"Are you saying that this guy is strong."

**[No way. This Lizard is just like an ant compared to me, how can it even rival that of the Ancient Dragon? Anyway, hurry up and kill it, Master. Roasted Lizard taste good.]**

Izuku stared in disgust at the excited Fenrir who was wagging it's tail back and forth.

"You're becoming more of a dog as time passes by."

**[That's just your imagination.]**

Izuku and Silver left the Capital City by the time morning has come.

Todoroki escorted him outside the city, but of course it was followed with verbal abuse. How come a prince act like that? And anyway, does Todoroki have that kind of personality in his past life?

He just left it alone after thinking that it was no use.

He also met with Iida. Iida was unexpectedly cute. It was weird but funny. He seems to be a son of a higher noble in a duke household. His family is from a knight lineage and they seems to hit it off and became friends.

After that, because they don't have anything else to do after leaving the royal capital. Izuku suggested to take their time going home. He wanted to explore after all.

He gained another 3 levels after leaving the capital city so he is currently level 29.

Then while walking in the middle of an isolated forest that's full of dangerous monster, they encounter the lizard Salamander, which stands on both his hind legs as it's tongue slips out of its mouth while it was breathing flames instead of air.

Izuku holds his chin as he stared at it. Then as the lizard had agonized enough at being made fun off, it started attacking.

Izuku stomped his left foot and raised the skirt of his dress. With his foot firmly planted on the ground, he twist his body and kicked the salamander's head using his right foot with all his might.

The head blew away towards the innermost forest while the body sprawled lifeless on the ground.

Yuck. He still isn't used to the gory sight of killing monsters.

**[You Leveled Up!]**

Ohhh. He's now level 30!

As he was internally celebrating, the skill 'Sense Presence' activated.

An immense aura that rivaled even Todoroki's (No, this one's magic capacity is higher) is approaching in the direction where the head of the salamander blew off.

A human?

Then suddenly, Izuku's eyes widen when he saw the head flew back towards him. He was able to evade at the last minute but unfortunately his dress was stained with blood.

He glared at the direction where it came from and he heard stubborn stomping of someone.

"Who the fuck dare to fucking throw that shit on me?" a nostalgic voice growled.

That can't be. This childish husky voice that he had never forgotten even for a second.

Katsuki Bakugou appeared at the place Izuku last expected!

"Ka-Kacchan!?" He gasp in surprised and mentally kicked himself for calling Kacchan with his past life childhood nickname.

"What the fuck did you say, you shitty ugly woman!"

Kacchan, your mouth is even dirtier in this world.

"E-eh.. I mean, I was surprised and squeaked out 'Kacchang'. It's unusual to see humans in this place." Izuku smiled innocently.

"Humans? You fucking shitting me? Don't you fucking know of the Dragon Empire? My clothes are the distinction of our clan!" he stated as he pats his chest. He then glared beside Izuku and his eyes grew wide. "T-The Fenrir?"

**[You rude brat! How dare you swear at my master! A mere demi-dragon as yourself had the guts of insulting who I'm serving!]**

Ah.. It's Kacchan Vs. Silver, huh?

Kacchan firmly planted his ground as his usual explosions in his palms flare up. "Why the fuck is the Fenrir in this place?" he growled while glaring at Silver.

"Um, it's fine. Silver is actually docile if you don't attack me." Izuku nervously said as he went in between the two hot-headed idiots.

"Are you an idiot? There's NO way that a Divine Beast can be fucking docile." Kacchan said as he scrunch his forehead in irritation. Even his scowling face seems nostalgic if it made any sense.

**[Don't call my Master an idiot, you tiny lizard!]** Silver roared as he bared his fangs.

"What did ya say!? I'm a full fledge Dragon! Don't compare me to those fucking pipsqueak!"

"STOP!" Izuku interfered again. "Dragon-sama, Silver here is my familiar. We legally formed a contract not too long ago, so you don't have to worry about an attack. Please, calm down."

Kacchan clicked his tongue and glared at Izuku instead. "There's no way that a Divine Beast will get subdued by a mere human."

Izuku wanted to retort that he is a Demi-God and he had unfortunately did subdued the said divine beast.

"He was slightly interested in me so he agreed." Though he was actually forced to form one.

Kacchan seems convinced as he lowered his arms but the glare still hurts.

"The proof of the Fenrir as a Divine Beast is its Diamond shape gem atop its head, that seems like the real deal. But I had to wonder, how the fuck did you make a Divine Beast interested in you?"

Kacchan, please stop cursing while you are still an innocent five years old child. That isn't good at all.

"I also had no idea." Izuku just gave him a sickly sweet smile that made Kacchan look at him dubiously.

Should he call this a fateful encounter? Izuku had heard that Kacchan is an heir of the Dragon Empire but seriously? Why is he here right now in an isolated forest full of monsters? And most of all, isn't this land still in the Fiamma Kingdom's territory? A Dragon-kin in this country is rare.

"Why is Dragon-sama in this forest?"

Kacchan suddenly flushed red. "You wanna fight, you bitch?"

What did he do, now?

Silver laughed mockingly. **[He must have flew until his mana depleted out and fainted in this forest.]**

"Sh-shut the fuck up!"

Ah. That was a hit, isn't it?

"I see.. then Dragon-sama is resting right now?" Izuku asked while acting curiously.

"I didn't faint. YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

Don't be shy, Kacchan.

That was how the encounter with Kacchan went out and now the three of them journeyed together until Kacchan regain his mana.

"What's your name, Dragon-sama?" Izuku asked when it seems like Kacchan isn't giving him his name.

"It's Katsuki Bakugou. How about you?" he introduced as he lead in the front. It seems that, because of Silver, most monsters are being cautious to approach them.

"I'm Izumi Midoriya. Let's be friends?"

"Why the fuck would I be friends with a human?"

**[Just accept it, Lil Lizard!]**

"Stop shitting with me!"

"Then, can I call you Kacchan?"

"Why the fuck should I let you?"

"You can call me Deku!"

"That's a fucking lame name ain't it?"

It was fun how Kacchan's insults bring him a pleasant feeling.

Wait. Does that mean he's turning to an M?

No no no..

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kacchan asked as he saw his temporary companion shake her head like an idiot.

Izuku just nervously laughed.

**《****Warning! A Boss level monster is approaching. Can't identify. There are possibility of it being a homunculus. Rank: SS Class. Be careful Izumi.****》**

Homunculus are?

_**《**__**Answer: They are monsters that looks like humans that the Evil Witch of the West created. In other words, Homunculus are artificial humans without a soul.**__**》**_

Kacchan and Silver also halted in their steps. It seems that they noticed.

**[It reeks of that crazy woman's stench.] **Silver growled lowly.

"I don't like how this bastard feels like." Kacchan added.

"It's a homunculus." I informed the two. They both nodded and glared in front where the crazy amount of mana is forming.

Silence.

The swaying of the leaves and the soft steps of a human's feet are the only sound that can be heard.

"Ma~ ma~" a creepy voice that of an old man croaked out.

The silhouette of the homunculus in the dark forest had the same height as the two kids but the head is ten times bigger than the body. As it was reflected by the light, Izuku wanted to vomit at the hideous sight.

The bloody eyes are bulging out. It feels like one little push and it will explode. The lips are chapped. Some teeth are decaying while its tongue hang loosely on the side. Some nose hair are showing off while his skin are boiling in a muddy liquid. And the stench! How can Silver handle this one?

"Fucking ugly bastard!" Kacchan gritted out as he stood his ground.

Kacchan is out of mana so it'll be him and Silver vs. The Homunculus.

Izuku exhaled some breaths to calm down.

'Appraise'

**[Boss Monster**

Name: Homunculus

Rank: SS class +

HP: 12000000

MP: 200000

**Evaluation:**

Bite — 5/5

Speed — 3/5

Strength — 5/5

Grip — 5/5

Magic — 1/5

**Description:**

A carnivorous monster. Creation of the Evil Witch of the West.**]**

The Stats are different than usual. Is it because it's an unintelligent being?

The monster's irises then look at them. It open its mouth and let out an ear splitting shriek.

"KIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Ugh.. Izuku groaned in pain as he covered both his ears. This bastard. Izuku's vision blurred as his eardrums was shattered. A prickled of blood flowed out of his ear.

Izuku then felt something inside him snapped.

**[Auto battle mode was activated]**

"Silver, Kacchan, leave this one to me." An unfamiliar dangerous tone left Izuku's lips. He stood straight up and walk in the front.

"What are you fucking talking about, human?" Kacchan protested but was interfered with Silver's threatening glare.

**[My Master can handle it on her own.]** He stated with full confidence. Kacchan was left speechless.

Katsuki gritted his teeth. This fucking frail girl will fight that thing alone? Is she crazy? If we all work together with the Fenrir then we would have a chance. But instead she even suggested the idea of handling it on her own.

This is suicide!

As Katsuki watches the girl standing in the front. He felt a surge of mana poured out of that fragile body that made him widen his eyes in surprise.

'What the fuck is up with that huge amount of mana? There's NO way that this belongs to a human.'

An unfamiliar multi-colored magic circle appeared in her feet then her body was engulf with little cracks of lightning.

And the moment he blink once, the green-haired girl who was in their front disappeared out of thin air then reappeared atop the Homunculus head. She twisted her body sideways, pulled her arms, and punch the monster in the head.

The ground crumbled as the head was buried in the rocks from the impact of her punch. She landed on its back then disappeared once again. She reappeared far above the sky with her palm facing upwards. A space-type magic circle appeared that made Katsuki's jaw slack open and a black swirling vortex opened up as the magic circle disappeared.

Oi.. oi.. Isn't that amount fucking dangerous?

**[Time to go, Lil Lizard.] **The Fenrir muttered and bite unto his clothes. In a split moment, like teleportation, Katsuki and the Fenrir was out of the forest.

They both watch, one in glee while the other dumbfounded, how the swirling vortex swallowed the whole forest in one gulp.

"You fucking have to be kidding me!"

**[As expected of my Master.]**

* * *

Um.. this was kind of fun. I really love Kacchan's personality.

Because it's a double chapter, give me a reward! Please let me know what you think?

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu!


	6. Chapter 6: Home and 9 years later

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Home and 9 years later**

* * *

Izuku blinked in surprised. His body moved on its own again.

This already happened twice.

_**《**__**Answer: Because Izumi's body was injured. The body automatically moved in auto battle mode.**__**》**_

Auto battle? Isn't that seriously dangerous?

_**《**__**Answer: Not exactly. As long as no one try to harm Izumi, the auto battle mode won't activate.**__**》**_

That's even more dangerous! What would happen if he will spar with someone or another person would challenge him?

_**《**__**We suggest that Izumi deactivate auto battle mode before sparring.**__**》**_

Wait. He can do that?

Silence.

Nano-chan, please warn him beforehand. Izuku sweatdropped at the silent treatment.

Izuku's stomach dropped at the sight of his surroundings.

Where the lush trees and grasses stand before had been replaced with a vast of nothingness.

He had never expected that with a simple spell of a level 1 space magic can cause this much destruction. How can he explain this if someone saw this?

Wait. Before that!

"Are there any human casualties that was caught in the fight?" Izuku asked the Nanomachine frantically.

_**《**__**Answer: Fortunately, there are no humans residing in the Forest when Izumi attacked.**__**》**_

Izuku sighed in relief.

Is that so.

**[Master. That attacked was splendid.]** Silver complimented as he dropped down Kacchan on the ground. It seems that they were able to get away when that happened.

"What the fuck are you? There's no way a human have that much power!" Kacchan said in disbelief.

Izuku laughed bitterly. Does that mean that he's now categorized as a monster?

"Well, at least the three of us are alive, don't you think so?" Izuku said as he scratch his head awkwardly. Now that Kacchan knew about his power, he need to silence him. "Can you keep this a secret, Kacchan? If someone were to know about how I destroyed a forest in one strike then it will be really troublesome." He uses the upturned eyes technique as he pouted his lips.

"That doesn't work on me."

Izuku clicked his tongue as he glared at Katsuki.

"Is this your real self?" Kacchan asked as he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not really. It's just hard to act like a noble lady." Izuku sighed.

They really need to get away before someone arrive and ask what happened to the forest. They might possibly blame Silver if that's the case.

"Well, I understand. As I am royalty, it's hard to act like one and thus, I'm always scolded by mother because of it."

Izuku stared in shocked at Katsuki. That's twice the sentence that he didn't swear. What's this? Is this a warning that the world is in danger?

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

Fuu. Izuku sighed in relief when his tone return back to how it was.

"So you're royalty?" Izuku changed the topic.

Kacchan smirked smugly as his eyes glinted. "That's right! Be fucking amazed and kneel before me. I am the great genius Katsuki Bakugou. The future Emperor of the Draconis Empire."

Heh.. is that so? As he expected, the Kacchan he knew from his past life and this Kacchan are one in the same.

"That's amazing! So you are a future king! Does that mean, that you'll get the hero title someday soon?"

Both Kacchan would definitely be pleased at being complimented.

"That is right!" Kacchan said as he puff out his chest.

"Then can you keep what happened here a secret? Kacchan understands it after all."

Katsuki blinked in confusion as he tilts his head. Then reluctantly nodded as he said 'okay.'.

Izuku internally smirked in delight. Ohh, how delightful it is to tricked Kacchan this easily. Fufu

_**《**__**Izumi is sly.**__**》**_

Oh shut up.

"We better get going. My mother would be worried if we slacked here this much." Izuku started as he noticed that the sun is slowly descending.

"Well, my mana is almost full so I can probably go home now." Kacchan said as he stared in front. Izuku noticed that he was looking at something invisible in the front.

"How did you know that?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? Are you stupid? I can tell because of my status." Katsuki said.

"Wait. You can look at your own status without appraisal?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that? You are absurdly strong but you didn't even know something that basic?"

**[Can you stop insulting my master, You damn lizard.]** Izuku ignored the two as they started bickering back and forth.

So you can see your own stats but you can't see the others stats without having the Appraisal skill.

**《****Appraisal Skill is a legendary skill. Only a select few has the aptitude of it. Almost all the Divine Beast have one and some Heroes also possesses it.****》**

Thanks for the information. Then can he hide his status or maybe repel it if someone were to look at his?

**《****Answer: Usually there isn't one. But in Izumi's case, Izumi can create a skill that can hide his status from the outsiders view.****》**

That's actually good. Now he doesn't need to worry about him having to be treated as a monster.

"Well, I guess we better get going before it gets dark." Izuku interrupted the two. But before that—

'Appraise.'

**[Status**

Name: Katsuki Bakugou {Prince of Draconis Empire}

Title: (Dragon Heir) | (Explodo-King) | (Hot headed Prince) | (Genius)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Demi-Dragon (Dragon-Kin)

Level: 48

Magic Capacity: 30%

HP: 960000/960000

MP: 1020000/801000

STR: 4623

VIT: 4544

INT: 5036

DEX: 4679

SPD: 4501

LCK: 4620

DEF: 5921

**Skills:**

Sense Presence – Lv.7

Inventory – Lv.4

Fire Magic – Lv. MAX

Wind Magic – Lv. MAX

Water Magic – Lv. 4

Martial Arts – Lv. MAX

Magic Perception – Lv.1

Transformation – Lv.5

Familiar Contract – Lv.1

**Familiar**

Exir (Fire Dragon)**]**

Wait. Wait. Why is it that Kacchan is stronger than Todoroki even though Todoroki has a higher level?

_**《**__**Answer: it is because of the difference of the races. Katsuki Bakugou is a demi-dragon which is a superior half -human than Shoto Todoroki who is a full fledge human.**__**》**_

Is that the reason why Silver is stronger than Endeavor even though there are only 5% difference in their magic capacity?

_**《**__**Answer: That is correct.**__**》**_

Well, that's one mystery answered.

* * *

After that, Izuku was amazed how Katsuki was able to transform as a half dragon. The scales of his wings shimmered gold in the darkness. Reddish gold little horns protruded in his head and he had the same shade of scaly tail below his back. There are some golden scales on his skin and face and it just made the Little Katsuki looked more adorable.

It seems that the golden tinge scales are the distinction of the royal family.

After Katsuki boasted about how he is a rare type of demi-dragon, he then left and flew back in their empire. He did promise that they will meet sometime once again making Izuku smile in delight.

* * *

Izuku arrived home in Silver's back in just two hours after they separated.

What he didn't expect was that there would be a huge commotion happening when he arrived.

"Did something happen?" Izuku asked the maid who welcome him back.

When he passes by the gate, he saw the people in the Guild was having a racket while the town are panicking.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. Oku-sama said that she would explain what happen when you arrive. She is currently in Danna-sama's Study room awaiting for you."

Izuku wanted to crawl in embarrassment at how the maid mention the name of his mother and father.

"Izumi, welcome back. I am glad you are safe." Inko said as she sighed in relief when she noticed her daughter's arrival.

"I'm back, Mother. Did something happen while I wasn't around?" Izuku asked once again. The door behind him closes when he and Silver entered.

"The Hollow Forest." Inko started as her eyes darken.

"Hollow?"

"The forbidden forest that which A-class ranks and above monsters resides had disappeared."

Izuku had a very bad feeling about this.

"An adventurer had message the Guild an hour ago that the Forest suddenly disappeared without a trace."

"H-how would a forest disappear just like that?" Izuku asked as his eyes started swimming. He started sweating bullets as he fidgets while twisting his right foot back and forth.

Inko blink and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Izumi."

"Yes?" Izuku squeak out. He wanted to damn himself with his bad acting skills.

Can he even create an acting Skill?

_**《**__**Answer: Izumi can.**__**》**_

He really doesn't want to know right now.

"Explain everything right now!" his mother's firm voice made Izuku surrender and explained everything (He left some important details like who defeated it and how he was strolling there.).

"So you are saying. You, Silver-sama and a Dragon-kin fought a Homunculus and the fight destroyed the forest without leaving a trace?"

That's the gist of it.

Izuku nodded while he can feel Silver's doubtful look piercing the back of his head.

"If it's Silver-sama then that explains everything." Inko said as she leans her back behind the chair. She crosses her arms below her chest and glared daggers at Izuku "But that doesn't mean that you had escape. You are grounded for 3 months because of entering the forbidden forest without permission."

Izuku jaw slack open. 3 months? That's just cruel.

"And your etiquette lesson will be much harsher than usual."

"Why!?" Izuku whined.

"Look at yourself, right now. If you are done then go and take a bath. You are dismissed."

Izuku looked down at himself. The clothes his mother prepared for him was destroyed. There are dirt and blood splattered all over the place. His hair must've look like a bird nest right now and when he notice his appearance, the sandal strap in his right foot tore and it fell off.

He glance upwards and met her mother's piercing emerald eyes. He smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry? Tehee."

He was then met with another glare.

* * *

Izuku let out a breath as he descended in the rose-scented steaming water. The flower petals floated in the surface of the water in the huge bath. He was glad that the water covered most of his body and he didn't have to look for the missing organ that his body didn't possessed anymore.

He sighed once again as he stared at the ceiling. It was a hectic journey but it was also fun.

He had to wonder though, now that he had another new life what would he do now? Does that mean that he need to have another goal in mind to push forward?

A goal?

_**《**__**How about creating an Empire?**__**》**_

Please stop talking.

Well, this body is still five years old. There are a lot of things to learn and the world is vast.

_**《**__**How about becoming a God Izumi?**__**》**_

Nano-chan. Stop with the ridiculous ideas. He just wants to be normal.

Oh. Speaking of normal.

'Status.'

**[Status**

Name: Izumi Midoriya {Viscount Midoriya Household}

Title: (The Chosen One) | (Reincarnated) | (Fenrir's Master) | (Girl of Wonder)

Age: 5 years old

Race: Demi-God

Level: 236

Magic Capacity: 80%

HP: 7080000

MP: 23600000

STR: 29601

VIT: 27278

INT: 30589

DEX: 29421

SPD: 30010

LCK: 25004

DEF: 31290

**Skills:**

One for All – Lv.5

Appraisal – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv.8

Telepathy – Lv. MAX

Familiar Contract – Lv.2

Inventory – Lv.4

Fire Magic – Lv.8

Wind Magic – Lv.3

Earth Magic – Lv.3

Martial Arts – Lv.1

Limitation – Lv.5

Space Magic – Lv.2

**Contracted Familiar**

Silver (Fenrir)**]**

Izuku's eyes bulged out as he coughed in shock. What the fu—

HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED?

_**《**__**Answer: After fighting the Homunculus, Izumi gained 50 levels. And because Izumi's attacked destroyed the whole forest, Monsters with A-class and above that got caught made Izumi level rose up to level 236. In our calculation, there are 39 S-class boss rank monsters while 106 A-class ranks monsters residing in the forest. The equivalent experience points was added to Izumi's level.**__**》 **_

Izuku wanted to bang his head in a hard surface.

He wanted a slow life. He really wanted a slow life! Darn it!

* * *

**9 years later**

The towns people was happily doing their job in the early morning.

The market was bustling with people buying fresh fruits and vegetables. The Guild was as rowdy as ever.

All Might strides as he look around. The town of Cielo was as peaceful as always.

But All Might had to wonder, how come that a place that nears the border of the Demon Kingdom and the Dragon Empire is way too peaceful?

He then halted in his steps as he felt an immense amount of mana coming from the direction where a forest resides at the corner of the town.

He braces himself but he noticed that the people of the town had ignored it and just do whatever they were doing in the first place.

Did no one felt that surging amount of mana? He glances around in panic. Even he, as the number one hero of the world shivered at that but no one in this town even batted an eye in it.

"Hey, there young man!" All Might called out to an adventurer based on his outlook.

"Yes?"

"Did no one notice that terrifying mana from earlier?" All Might asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The young man blink in confusion. Then as realization hit him, the young man chuckled "Are you a traveler, Ossan?"

Oi don't call the number one hero Ossan even though his appearance is that of a skeleton.

"I am." All Might ignored the 'Ossan' comment.

"That mana must have come out from Silver-sama and Oujo-san." He said. "They always played around in the east forest we are already used to them shooting their mana once in a while but travelers always panicked. I have to say, you have guts for staying calm." He laughed then said his goodbye.

Well, as a symbol of peace. All Might can't panic with just that because it'll bring him to his downfall.

He thanked the young man and strides in the east forest. This Oujo-san and Silver had caught his interest.

**To be continued?**

* * *

Uhh.. this chapter is kind of gloomy? I'll try making the next chapter humorous, I guess?

Thanks for the Suggestions. I'm thinking of putting some of it in the near future.

Please continue supporting the Story through Favs, Follows, and Reviews. Thank you.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


	7. Chapter 7: All Might

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All Might**

* * *

All Might is known as the number one hero. He hold the symbol for peace. He never created a country even though he had the ability to have one.

All Might is a hero. He doesn't have any time to play around being a King.

What he wanted was peace.

But no matter where you go, there would be this one person who would ruin this peace.

So All Might is in search for a disciple because even if he is the greatest, every human had an end which people called death.

One for All, a skill that is passed down since the beginning of all.

He need someone to inherit this skill that was also passed down to him from his former master.

This was the only skill that can defeat the one threatening humanity.

This person was called, All for One.

The reason why All Might needed someone to inherit One for All is because, All for One is on the move.

It has been five years since the last time they've encountered. Leaving All Might with a life threatening injury.

Since their fight, All Might have weakened and if All for One knew about this, he would definitely make his move. So instead of waiting for something to happen, All Might would look for someone who could take his position.

While he is on his journey, looking for a disciple. He encountered a small territory from Flame Endeavor's kingdom.

Even though the territory is near the border of the demon kingdom which All for One resides, the people living in it was brimming with happiness.

The demon miasma that was supposed to be thick can't be seen. It was like, the place seems to purify itself on its own.

While confusion was written on his face, he felt a massive amount of dangerous magical energy lurking around.

Danger. It keeps ringing on his head.

His instincts was telling him that, this one is even more terrifying than All for One. Creatures that are more terrifying than All for One are the Divine Beast, the witch of the west, the Dragon Empress, Beast King, Elven Emperor, the Fairy Queen, and Heroes.

So he stayed on guard but it seems that the people doesn't care or more like they are kind of use to this happening.

he approached a young man in his mid twenty's who look like an adventurer.

He laughed at All Might's ignorance and told him something interesting.

"That mana must have come out from Silver-sama and Oujo-san." He said. "They always played around in the east forest we are already used to them shooting their mana once in a while but travelers always panicked. I have to say, you have guts for staying calm." He laughed then said his goodbye.

Well, as a symbol of peace. All Might can't panic with just that because it'll bring him to his downfall.

He thanked the young man and strides in the east forest. This Ojou-san and Silver are somewhat interesting.

* * *

He stays on guard when he arrived at the eerily silent forest.

There was nothing. This forest is the nearest in the border between the Demon Kingdom and the Humans, so it isn't normal that even one monster was nowhere to be found. There were no miasma either.

No matter what he think of it. This is suspiciously weird.

He keeps on walking deep inside of the forest and keeps his senses sharp.

And as he walked deeper inside, the forest is getting darker, the sunlight that was streaming down was getting dimmer. After he walked for at least three hours, he then encountered a boss level monster.

He used the skill 'Stealth' to hide his presence. He hides behind a tree and peek around to 'Appraise' the monster.

**[Boss Monster**

Name: Lizard King

Rank: S class +

HP: 5000000

MP: 1000000

**Evaluation:**

Bite — 3/5

Speed — 5/5

Strength — 5/5

Grip — 5/5

Magic — 5/5

**Description:**

It's an S-class rank monster, but if with its army, they can be rank as SS-class.**]**

All Might's eyes widen.

For a Lizard King to be lurking around. All for One, as the current Demon King is definitely on the move. He must have send the Lizard King's troops to conquer this territory.

Then another realization hit him.

The Ojou-san and that Silver the adventurer was talking about must have been here!

If the Lizard King is here, then his troops must have been nearby.

However, as All Might keeps on looking around. The Lizard King's troops is nowhere to be found.

It seems that the Lizard King is somewhat unease. It was like, he is scared of something.

Scared? The Demon Army, only obeys the strong and that person was none other than All for One. But is there something around that is scarier than the Demon King?

All Might's eyes widen when the monster runs towards his direction.

Shit. Was he seen?

Bang-!

Something hit the ground with a booming sound. The trees that he was hiding from was half destroyed making him leap backwards. All Might buffed up in his combat form and covered his eyes from the dust and pebbles with his left arm, he then clench the sword behind him with his right hand. He bend both his knees and unsheathe the two meter holy sword behind his back.

He narrowed his eyes to take a look around. The tree that was standing a 100 feet tall was teared down in half. The source of the attacked was nowhere to be seen, but instead there was a huge crater a few feet away from the tree and the Lizard King standing frozen while trembling in fear.

It seems that, that attacked was meant for stopping the Lizard King.

"Hmm.. the presence was stronger than the Lizard King so here I thought that there was another boss monster around." A female voice said atop the tree. She was sitting relaxed on a tree branch 20 meters away. Her legs was crossed in her ankles. She looks like she was playing around.

All Might was left standing frozen.

Looking at the girl, she was nothing normal. She seems to be hiding her magic energy but just standing there a few meters away from her, All Might can feel the goosebumps and chills rising in him.

This girl is the one leaking a ludicrous amount of mana. Terrifying. Dangerous. His legs was trembling in fear.

He couldn't even muster up the courage of running away. He was sweating profusely as his breathing came out ragged.

The girl was extremely beautiful. She had curly green hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her emerald eyes seemed to glimmer curiously and somewhat surprised? She looks like she was just in her mid teenage years. She's wearing a dark green shirt that uncovered her shoulders, a trousers, and a pair of combat boots that nearly reach her knees. She looks like someone who's used to going in the forest because she's camouflage in the darkness. She must be a human though, but that amount of mana doesn't seem like it belongs to a human.

"Um.." she started nervously as she quickly stood up on the tree branch. "Please wait for a little bit. I need to take care of this— uh guy." She said politely to him as she turned towards the Lizard King.

The Lizard King then realized what was about to happen and started scrambling away but then she jump off the tree and picked up a pebble.

All Might stared confusedly at the situation. All of this happening is draining his brain slowly.

Putting the pebble in between her thumb and pointer finger, she flicked it towards the Lizard King and All Might saw something ridiculous in an instant.

Swish-!

A small pebble just tore down an S-class rank monster in one go.

The Lizard King didn't even utter a word of despair as it blew a hole in its head.

All Might clenched the holy sword in his hand as he swallowed the dread of lump that stuck in his throat.

Danger! His mind keeps on ringing. He needs to run. But his feet was stuck on the ground.

The girl turns towards him and shyly approached him.

"Hello there, I am Izumi Midoriya, the daughter of Viscount Midoriya of the Cielo Domain." She said as she curtsied. "I'm sorry for letting you see something unsightly just now." She added as she lowered her head in apology.

Daughter? She's a noble lady? This monster?

"You just thought of something rude didn't you?"

All Might closed his mouth. He must have his mouth hang open from the start.

"I'm sorry. I was just greatly surprised." He said truthfully. "Why are you, a noble from a viscount household, deep inside this forest?"

The girl Izumi blink twice as she looked up at him.

"I felt a great amount of mana coming here this past few years, so if I have the time after my grueling etiquette lesson, I go here to hunt the monsters almost everyday." She answered like it was normal.

"How old are you, young lady?" All Might wanted to make sure. This girl doesn't seem like she was taught common sense.

"I'm 14."

14 years old and she was already a monster!

All Might sighed and sheathe his sword back in it's place. If he wanted to know more, he need to appraise her.

He was about to use the Appraisal Skill on her when something blocked him. He then crouched down as he felt his head ache suddenly. He clench his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth hard at the prickling sensation that seems to attacked his head.

What did she do?

"Are you okay, All Mi— I mean mister?"

All Might suck in a deep breath and calmed down. The pain was slowly drifting away. He looked at the girl's eye and asked "Do you have a skill that blocked out the Appraisal skill?"

Izumi blink then she started sweating nervously as she averted her eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

All Might stared at her suspiciously which only made Izumi swallowed nervously.

All Might eyes then widen as another realization hit him, "Wait, did you just call me by my hero name?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

All Might narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This girl is clearly stronger than him.

If this girl is stronger than him then without a doubt, she can definitely bring this world to peace.

"Be my disciple!" he didn't even hesitated.

* * *

Izuku looked extremely uncomfortable.

He does respect All Might, yes. But there's no way he can be All Might's disciple, if he become his disciple, that meant that he have to tell him everything. Including why he had the One for All skill.

From what he heard from Nano-chan, One for All is a skill that can also be passed down. The same as the quirk One for All.

Izuku having a skill that can also be passed down will trigger suspicion. He would definitely ASK where he got this skill.

He can lie something that the Nanomachine gave it to him but still, there are no other beings with 50% magic capacity that can talk to them other than the Ancient Dragon.

If All Might knew that he's stronger than the strongest Divine Beast that can incur catastrophe, he'll definitely be labeled as a monster.

What would happen if he was thought of the next demon king in line?

Nu uh! he doesn't want to get in something troublesome.

Now that he's been reborn, he wanted to live peacefully while being a hero behind people's knowledge.

"Uh.. why don't we continue this talk in the mansion? I was supposed to walk back home after cleaning this mess." Izuku said as he back away.

All Might then grinned as he gave a thumbs up in agreement.

After a few seconds, Izuku acted surprised when All Might suddenly deflated. The nostalgic feeling of seeing All Might returning to his skeleton form didn't surprised him that much but it seems that this All Might is also injured the same as the All Might in his world.

Izuku asked what happened and All Might explained about how he became like this. There are some weird events that was the same as his world. He doesn't know if it's coincidence. But it seems that his world and this world are somewhat connected.

It also meant that All for One is the one who dealt this injury to All Might.

"Then please follow me." Izuku started after awhile and started walking back home with All Might behind his trail.

Nano-chan.

_**《**__**Yes?**__**》**_

Is there a skill that can heal All Might?

_**《**__**Answer: Yes, there is. A high level of healing magic can heal that kind of injury. There are high graded potions that can even heal severe limbs but his injury seems to be cursed. Only magicians with high level of holy magic aptitude and a 30% magic capacity can heal him.**__**》**_

Can I learn it?

_**《**__**Answer: Izumi can. Izumi had all the elements aptitude and with an 80% of magic capacity, this kind of curse is nothing on Izumi.**__**》**_

Izuku thanked Nanomachine as he started learning healing magic on the way back.

Ping-!

**[You have learned Cure Lv.1]**

Izuku grinned delightfully as he clenched his fist. He ignored All Might's suspicious gaze towards him as he skip happily the way back home.

He's happy that he might be able to heal the All Might of this world.

* * *

'Status'

**[Status**

Name: Izumi Midoriya {Viscount Midoriya Household}

Title: (The Chosen One) | (Reincarnated) | (Fenrir's Master) | (Girl of Wonder) | (Monster) | (Little Hero)

Age: 14 years old

Race: Demi-God

Level: 301

HP: 9030000

MP: 30100000

STR: 35501

VIT: 39331

INT: 40611

DEX: 39432

SPD: 40451

LCK: 39005

DEF: 45632

**Skills:**

One for All – Lv. MAX

Appraisal – Lv. MAX

Sense Presence – Lv. MAX

Telepathy – Lv. MAX

Familiar Contract – Lv.2

Inventory – Lv. MAX

Fire Magic – Lv. MAX

Wind Magic – Lv. MAX

Earth Magic – Lv. MAX

Martial Arts – Lv. MAX

Limitation – Lv. MAX

Space Magic – Lv. MAX

Appraisal Resistance – Lv. MAX

Magic Perception – Lv. MAX

Magic Detection – Lv. MAX

Acting – Lv. MAX

Holy Magic – Lv. MAX

Dark Magic – Lv. MAX

Water Magic – Lv. MAX

Weapon Meister – Lv. MAX

Map – Lv. MAX

Stealth – Lv. MAX

Quick Step – Lv. MAX

Acceleration – Lv. MAX

Teleportation – Lv. MAX

Portal – Lv. MAX

Levitation – Lv. MAX

Regeneration – Lv. MAX

Charm – Lv. MAX

Cooking – Lv. MAX

Enemy Sense – Lv. MAX

Magic Resistance – Lv. MAX

Invisibility – Lv. MAX

Polymorphic – Lv. MAX

Cloning – Lv. MAX

Poison Resistance – Lv. MAX

Barrier – Lv. MAX

Killing Intent – Lv. MAX

Cure – Lv.1

**Contracted Familiar**

Silver (Fenrir)**]**

Izuku stared at his status. A grumbling feeling is rising in his stomach. No matter what would happen, he won't let anyone see this ridiculous status.

They are currently in his mother's favorite garden sipping tea. He told the servants that they would be talking about something private and they all left hurriedly.

"So, how about thinking about it." All Might started. "You know who I am. That must mean you have an Appraisal Skill. A human with an Appraisal Skill is quite rare, only 1 out of a million can use this skill, for a person of your age to have this skill, then you must have tons of potential."

Izuku shoulders slump.

**[You activated ACTING Lv. MAX]**

"I'm really delighted." He said somewhat disappointed as he look farther away while gazing on the flowers blooming. "But I can't— To tell you the truth, I can't become your disciple because I have something I can't share to anyone."

That definitely isn't a lie.

"If I become your disciple, then it would mean that you'll learn this secret that I was hoping to bring to my grave."

Not a lie.

"So I'm really sorry." He ended with his head bowed down.

All Might sighed. "You don't have to try so hard that you'll use a skill to turn me down."

Izuku's lips twitch. Uwaa.. he forgot that a skill being used meant that mana is used. With Magic Perception, All Might must have noticed the mana he used.

"Sorry." He sheepishly smiled.

"But it's quite a rare sight to see someone this strong." All Might said as he looked at him. "You are oozing dangerous mana but you don't seem like a bad person. I was thinking of making you my disciple but with that amount of magic I don't think that I'm capable of handling it. But it's kind of disappointing. I want to be the one to nurture you to your potential but as you can see, you are definitely stronger that I am."

"So you noticed? I thought that I was hiding my magic capacity quite well."

"That's not it. Even if you hide it if it's overflowing then someone would ought to notice it."

Izuku sighed in resignation. That sucks. And here he thought that if he hide it well then no one would think that he was a monster.

Ah.

"That's right— I want to try a skill on you."

All Might blinked in surprised but nodded his head in permission.

Izuku closed his eyes and pointed his palm towards All Might. He felt the mana in his veins and let it run towards his palm.

**[You activated HOLY MAGIC Lv. MAX]**

**[CURE Lv. 1 is being activated]**

All Might felt a surge of mana overflowing the greenette. She was slowly being covered in a bright holy light.

He gasped in surprised. Not only is this girl good at combat. She's also capable of holy magic.

_《__Cure__》_a glowing white circle appeared in her hands and All Might felt something within him.

The injury he got from All for One churned painfully like it was wiggling out then in a matter of seconds, something twist within it and the pain slowly disappeared.

All Might immediately gasped as he pulled up his shirt to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. The injury was gone. There were no scars left nor anything.

"There's no way! This is a skill that only mages with 30% magic capacity and holy aptitude can used!"

Oh Crap.

**To be continued?**

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

Thank you for the Review, Favs, and Follows. I was so greatly moved!

Starting today, I'll try to update every FRIDAY.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Magic Academy

**My Another World – A Parallel Universe with a Cheat like Ability**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lessons and Magic Academy**

* * *

Izuku jumped backwards when All Might suddenly leaned in towards him. The metal chair clattered on the ground as Izuku stood on guard.

"W-what's the matter?" Izuku asked in surprised.

When All Might realized what he had done, he coughed nervously and leaned back on his chair.

"I thought nothing would surprised me more." All Might said as he entwined his fingers while propping his elbows on the table. "But seriously? I would never have expected to meet a legendary priest in this small territory."

For him, meeting a Legendary Priest with a 30% magic capacity and a holy aptitude one at that is like a heaven sent. He was about to give up on his wound and find a disciple to inherit One for All, because a Legendary Priest would only be born once in a hundreds of years but now to have one at that and even heal him without any exchange—

All Might sighed.

"Young lady."

"Yes?" Izuku squeaked out when she was suddenly called.

"What are you?"

All Might was met with a silence and he once again sighed in resignation.

"This is a rare find, if someone other than me would know this, you would be kidnap or worst, you would be sold. Having a holy aptitude is already rare but to have 30% of magic capacity—" All Might's eyes narrowed.

"You are already a monster—" All Might ignored the 'hey' comment and continued. "But also having a healing magic. Don't tell me you have skills that is much more ridiculous than that?"

Izuku being Izuku can't seriously lie even with a max level of acting skills. So he sweated furiously and just averted his eyes.

All Might sighed once again. He is definitely shaving his life force just being near this little girl.

"I can't leave you alone! With something like this, you'll be a trouble magnet!"

Izuku really have a bad feeling about this.

"Even though you won't agree being my disciple, I would teach you common sense!"

There it is. Damn it.

* * *

**8 months later**

All Might stood in the middle of the forest where they both met for the first time while holding his sword. Monsters were lurking around but they seemed to be cautious because of All Might's ludicrous amount of mana as he let it all out.

If fighting with the greenette monster, he don't need to hold back or he might die in an instant.

The first lesson he taught was, Lesson 1: How to hold back.

Izumi, who will attack All Might is somewhere deep in the forest. Her goal is, to defeat All Might without seriously injuring him.

All Might used 'Presence Detection' Skill. A skill which let him detects a person within a thousand meters.

Swish-!

Izumi was happy playing ninja so she agreed. All Might also doesn't seem nosy at this point so she doesn't really mind being taught common sense.

It seems that her mother was delighted when All Might appeared and asked for her guidance to let him teach Izumi. She immediately agreed and stop her everyday etiquette lessons to once a week.

So here they were starting the first lesson of 'Common sense'.

"What are you waiting for?" All Might's voice interrupted the silence.

Just then, Izumi suddenly appeared in front of him with her right foot ready to strike him in the head.

He was about to block it but his intuition told him to get away so he leap backwards and thankfully, he was saved when Izumi strike her feet down on the ground.

The ground crumbled leaving dust and pebbles flying around. It cracked all the way to his feet, forty feet away from where he was before, which made All Might shiver in fright.

"Hold back more!" He ordered which made Izumi grit her teeth.

Holding back is much difficult than giving your all.

"Yes." She responded and disappeared once again. She reappeared in front of All Might and clench her fist. She pulled her fist back then punch the air where All Might was supposed to be. The impact left a gust of wind blew a few trees in the way.

All Might jumped high above her head. He was astonished. This girl doesn't look like she was even holding back. He grab the handle of his sword with both hands and swung it behind the greenette.

The ground crumbled once more at the impact of her hitting face first on the ground.

She groaned and immediately stood up.

"Can't you hold back? And why are you even using a real sword in a mocked fight? If it wasn't me then they would definitely be sliced in half." Izumi complained as she glared daggers. All Might was rooted on the ground at the killing intent but he knew that she wouldn't do something that could hurt him.

"I'm not the one doing the holding back here, young lady." All Might scolded as he pointed his sword in her direction. "You need to hold back, we've been at this for several months, if you join the Magic Academy like this then you'll be treated as a monster."

Izumi groaned once again then inhaled and exhaled at once to calm down.

Magic Academy, it must be the same as Yuuei Academy. Mostly kids that have magic aptitudes would attend it. She heard from Ochako, Todoroki, Iida and Kacchan that they would also be attending it. So everyone in the world would be attending it. He's excited to meet the parallel versions of his friends.

But before that, she needs to hold back to be able to mix in.

But she was already holding back quite hard, you know? The first time she hold back while fighting All Might, it was like, fighting a giant versus an ant (All Might explained).

All Might told her that if she hold back like that then she would be accused of making fun of her enemy's pride so she need to learn how to hold back while looking like she doesn't.

It was seriously hard. But she had already succeeded holding back at least 60% and added the Limitation skill without even using any other skills.

She leaned forward as she bend her knees. She then again disappeared and reappeared in front of All Might. All Might smiled when he noticed her slowing down.

Good.

He lowered his sword to the left and swung it upwards, Izumi immediately evaded and step on the hilt to flip backwards. While in the air, she twist her body and adjusted her position. She raises her left leg and swung it on All Might's side.

All Might groaned at the impact and he flew sideways.

"Yes! Finally, a hit!" Izumi cheered as she stood upright on the ground.

All Might chuckled and he stood up. "Good job. It seems like you'll be getting ready soon in two months."

Lesson 2: Magic lessons.

First and foremost. One person can't used several aptitudes. All Might drilled this in her head. If one person displayed all elements at once, they are abnormal.

It hurts but Izumi agreed.

Her main aptitude would be fire, holy, and space magic.

Reasons are, because she had already used this magic in front of people. Fire magic was used in the Royal Capital, Space magic was used in front of a Dragon-kin, and Holy magic because she doesn't have the heart to ignore people who got hurt if she have the power to prevent it.

All Might agreed but she needs to suppressed her magic capacity below 30%.

Lesson 3: Familiar.

All Might nearly fainted at the sight of a Divine Beast. The king of the wolf, the sacred beast, Fenrir. Izumi called him Silver but whatever—

How the hell does a kid of five had the ability to tame a Divine Beast?

All Might have heard of rumors before that someone was able to subdue the Fenrir but for this someone to be an innocent little noble girl? All Might seriously needs to take some stomach medicine.

Almost all the people knew about her taming a Divine Beast so it should be okay but All Might told her to always watch out for Silver because no matter what happen, a Divine Beast is a Divine Beast.

Lesson 4: The use of Several skills.

Even though All Might haven't had the chance to appraise her, he still told her quite clear NOT to use any weird skills that she haven't heard of.

All Might was extremely exhausted, it seems that this girl has the ability to learn skills if she knew about it in just a matter of seconds. It was scary but he was glad that Izumi isn't an enemy.

From what All Might knew, she might be able to used legendary skills which was unheard of so he clearly told her to use her skills moderately.

Izumi agreed which made All Might sighed in relief.

Lesson 5: Fights.

All Might taught her that, a hero doesn't start the war first. Only the demons, monsters, or the corrupted ones are the first to attack someone.

This was told with an urgency, like he was saying in a roundabout ways, that if Izumi picked a fight with a human then she will be labeled as a monster.

Izumi grumbled in dissatisfaction but also agreed with a nod. She isn't a person who pick a fight with anyone first anyway! Who does All Might think he is?

Well, he is the number one hero but still!

Lesson 6: Killing.

Izumi was taught that saving someone is the right thing but if possible Izumi needs to suppressed the intention or the urge to kill. If possible, catching the opponent or imprisoning them should be fine.

Killing them would only lead to revenge. Izumi thought that All Might must have thought of Izumi as a killing machine the first time they met when she killed the Lizard King without batting an eye.

Well, sorry for that.

Lesson 7: Combination of Magic.

All Might seems to have heard Izumi mentioned something called 'Science'. Living for years, he haven't even heard this word even once in his life.

Izumi was seriously surprised when there were no Science in this world. Is that the reason why the civilizations are so late?

But anyway, after explaining, Izumi taught All Might about Science but it only confuses him more, it was then when Izumi started saying something about combining certain magic aptitudes then a positive and negative or whatever clouds was crystalized he doesn't really care but, after awhile she was able to create a skill which the Kaminari Households are supposed to be proud of, Lightning.

Lightning was supposed to be the Kaminari Household's secret skill but with just a few combinations of wind and water magic, Izumi was able to easily create the skill like nothing.

And here All Might said something while his hands were tightly gripping her shoulders, "I don't care about Sayans or whatever it is, but seriously, stop showing off!"

Izumi grumbled again but nodded her head.

After that Izumi studied the lessons All Might taught diligently. He was especially giving his all on Lesson 1 and two months after that, the two now stands on both sides both with eerily heavy atmosphere around them.

"Today is the last day of our 'Common sense' lesson. If you were able to pass this test then I can let you go to the Academy without a care in the world." All Might said seriously while gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

Izumi nodded her head in determination.

"The test would be just as always, defeat me with all the common sense that I have taught you." He added and pointed the edge of the sword in her direction.

Izumi took her battle position.

All Might then was emitting a massive amount of mana. From what Izumi can tell, he activated One for All. He swing his sword to the side and bend his knees. Izumi gulp at the tension.

Silence.

When Izumi lashes fluttered closed then opened, All Might disappeared in front of her. She braces herself and then felt the contact of the sword hit her left side.

Ugh. That hurts.

The ground crumbled under her feet but she stays uprooted. She twist her body and swung her right leg but she was met by wind as All Might disappeared once again.

All Might reappeared behind her as she felt the sword hit her back and she stumbled forward. Resisting the fall, she stays up with her knee on the ground and when she turned around, All Might was gone again.

Uwa.. All Might is getting serious. They have a big difference in their stats but the experience in battle of the number one hero can be clearly seen. As expected of her idol.

Izumi grinned in delight. She should sometime give a reward to All Might, right? This is also her farewell gift for him.

**[You activated One for All Lv. MAX]**

She felt a spark of lightning covered her whole body. She heard All Might gasped in shock and she felt a resonance of her quirk One for All and All Might's skill One for All.

This is cool!

She then leapt above leaving a trail of dust on the ground. She sharpened her senses and look around on the ground while adjusting her position in the air. She saw All Might was looking at her with a face filled with astonishment. All Might must have known that she was using One for All.

Kicking on a tree branch, she launch herself in All Might's direction. All Might being distracted stayed frozen on the ground and didn't had the chance to evade the punch.

SMASH!

The punch actually broke All Might's Legendary Holy Sword.

The people of the Cielo Domain was startled at the sudden quaking of the Earth. All their attention was sent towards the direction where their usual cheery Ojou-sama was.

That time, one portion of the east forest was destroyed in an instant. Leaving a limping All Might with a smile on his face.

Damn that little brat.

* * *

But Izumi and All Might didn't know about how the Fiamma Kingdom, Demon Kingdom, Dragon Empire, Elven Kingdom and Beast Kingdom was able to sense the terrifying magic energy which made them all cautious of the fact that there is something much more terrifying than any Divine Beast out there. The Divine Beast also sense that person's presence.

Argon Dragius roared loudly that reverberated the whole world.

That was the start of the Legend in the border between humans and the others.

The only one who knew what really happen out there was the Fenrir, the number one hero, and the reincarnated.

* * *

Izumi was glad that All Might agreed at letting him attend Magic Academy (Even though he failed at the Common Sense final test).

Today, everyone would take a test, because Magic Academy is a school that only the greatest can attend. Some even said that the Magic Academy only let people with a Hero potential in so almost everybody in the whole world would apply for the entrance exam.

Izuku was astonished how coincidence can be seriously terrifying. However, the exams seems to be different than the exams he took from his past life.

The first exam is Magic Energy Detection. One by one, the examinees would enter inside a room, inside of the room, an examiner would be waiting for them with a magic ball (seriously?).

It was then Izumi's turn.

For today, she was wearing the dress her mother especially bought for her. Told her it was a lucky dress or something. Her dress was made of silk, it was golden colored that reach just above her knees, the skirt was a bit puffy but quite comfortable for a fight. The laces complemented the color of her dress. The dress shirt showed both her arms bare and her hands was adored with leather fingerless gloves. She then tied her hair in its usual ponytail with a golden ribbon.

Izumi was happy that even Nano-chan complimented her about being lady like once in awhile.

She stopped in front of the examiner which is definitely, Present Mic. So even in this world, Present Mic will be her examiner.

"Put your hand on the ball." He exclaimed with a grin.

Izumi blink and had to wonder, he must be doing this troublesome task since earlier. There were at least ten rooms but the examinees were at least a thousands. So she hurriedly took off her glove and touched the ball.

The ball glow brightly in seven different colors.

Wait isn't this a bad idea?

She was about to take of her hand when suddenly the ball crumbled on the ground.

Both Izumi and Present Mic watch the crystal ball turn to dust.

Silence.

"You pass."

Was that normal? Why isn't Present Mic reacting?

"The next exam will be held behind the doors over there." He said nonchalantly while gesturing on a door behind him. His eyes never leaving the now dust crystal ball.

Izumi nodded and slowly creep out of the door. The moment the door closes behind her back a loud shriek that came inside was heard. Izumi stared at the startled faces of the other examinees. She then started sweating bullets as she averts her eyes.

Well, that wasn't her fault.

While looking around the room, she saw Ochako and Iida talking.

"Ochako-sama, Tenya-sama" Izumi called the duo who have continued being her friends this past few years.

In her past life, she had to fess up that she have a huge crush towards the bubbly brunette, but after becoming a girl, it seems that those feeling was slowly drifting away. Must be a girl hormones but she still feel comfortable in the girl's presence.

"Izumi-sama!" the brunette turned around with a bright smile.

"Midoriya-sama." Iida nodded his head as he smiled in recognition.

"It seems that we'll be taking the second exam together!" Izumi said as she halted in front of them.

The both of them nodded but then they stared at her once then sighed. The two of them were her childhood friends and of course they knew about her lack of common sense so they kept on giving her worried glances.

They'll definitely be surprised when they see her hold back. Izumi inwardly cheered herself.

After awhile, Midnight came strolling in an elegant silver dress. Though the whip on her side is seriously distracting. She was holding unto a device that was projecting a virtual screen.

Izumi's eyes widen! Wha? And here she thought that Science here was supposed to be non-existent!

"Are you surprised? That's because, you are very wild, Izumi-sama." Ochako said when Izumi stared at the screen in shock. "That's a magic device that looks a lot like a book. You can write, touch, and put details inside. The device has an infinite storage so no matter what you put, it'll store everything inside." she explained happily.

Izumi blink. So it's a magic device that's the same as inventory. It wasn't the same as her world. So she just nod her head in understanding.

Midnight explained about the second exam. To get a high evaluation, every examinees need to show their magic. People with high magic capacity and has rare aptitudes will be evaluated higher and pass the exam. There was a target 10 meters away from the starting line. The examinees need to hit or destroy the target.

Izumi wasn't surprised when she saw her friends passed the exam. It was because, they sometimes trained together if they visit the Midoriya Household.

Even if Izumi thought that the Iida of her world would only know how to accelerate, this world Iida has a magic aptitude. The same goes for Ochako. They are both strong too when compared to other examinees. She also saw a familiar blonde who was sparkling with holy magic.

Just then it was her turn next, Izumi inhaled softly then exhaled to calm down. Lesson 2's training will now be applied.

Raising her right palm upwards while releasing a little amount of mana, a space-type normal sized magic circle appeared, then a swirling vortex twirl like a galaxy just above her palm reappeared the moment the magic circle disappeared. The black vortex was sucking the air in the surroundings making her dress and hair swish in the wind. Twisting her body sideways, she gently threw the vortex towards the target like a shuriken. It suddenly grew ten times the size before and ate the whole target, the surrounding targets, and the wall before it disappeared but the damage was little compared to when she first used it at the hollow forest.

Izumi blink then smiled. She turned around to say 'How's that?' towards Ochako and Iida, but the two just sighed like they were expecting that would happen.

"Y-You pass." Midnight's voice was filled with surprised.

Did she just do something wrong again?

**To be Continued?**

* * *

Starting this chapter, I'll be indicating Izuku as Izumi. It's tiresome changing views.

Please review for me?

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


End file.
